ablaut: renjana
by marduk 789
Summary: MC. Hidan dan Hinata awalnya hanyalah pasangan biasa, menjalani hubungan dengan biasa pula. Namun, ketika tahu Hidan memiliki pekerjaan sampingan sebagai pembalap liar, hubungan mereka mulai naik-turun.
1. prolog

_**disclaimer**_ **: Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **warning**_ **:** _ **crack pair**_ **HidanxHinata, OOC, AU.**

 _playlist_ : mich hat die liebe gekannt by rosenstolz

* * *

 **ablaut: renjana**

 **prolog**

* * *

Hidan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok. Tangannya sibuk pada ponselnya yang menyala di bawah pencahayaan luar sebuah toko roti. Sesekali ia berdecak kesal ketika ponselnya menampilkan tulisan 'kalah'. Ia menggeser layar ponsel ke bawah. Pukul 21.34, masih kurang setengah jam lagi. Ia kembali pada permainannya.

Menembus partisi bening yang membatasi toko, seorang pegawai perempuan menatap gusar dari balik etalase roti melon. Seorang pelanggan menunggu dengan gemas. Tidak sabar, ia kembali mengetukkan jari telunjuknya pada roti melon yang langsung mengalihkan pandangan pegawai tersebut.

" _Ah_ , maaf, maaf," ucap pegawai itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya dua kali.

Ia mengambil dua buah roti melon yang mengembang sempurna, memasukkannya ke dalam kantong kertas kuning pastel. Ia lalu berdiri memberikan pesanan pelangggan, juga seutas senyum.

Senyum pada Hyuuga Hinata masih bertahan hingga pelanggan tadi melintasi pintu keluar. Pandangannya menggeser pada sosok di luar sana yang masih terus menunggunya sejak sejam lalu.

Seorang pegawai lain yang baru keluar dari dapur tampak langsung mengerti pada kegusaran Hinata.

"Hampiri saja, Hinata," gumamnya sambil menarik keluar beberapa nampan kosong dari etalase.

Hinata melepaskan ketegangannya. "Aku tidak ingin berhubungan lagi pada orang gila itu, Sakura. Bahkan memar di pergelangan tanganku saja masih terlihat."

Dengan masih berkonsentrasi menumpuk nampan kosong, temannya berkata lagi, "Sudah hampir seminggu dia menunggu selama itu. Aku tidak yakin kau dapat lepas begitu saja. Dan sepertinya kau juga masih mencintainya, 'kan?" Terdengar nada godaan di ujung kalimat.

Hinata mendengus pelan. Dari relungnya, ia membenarkan semua kalimat teman yang telah dikenalnya tiga tahun lalu. Bilangan yang sama dengan usia pekerjaannya.

"Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Hinata ragu.

Sakura mengangkat lima nampan yang telah ditumpuk ke atas etalase. Ujung-ujung rambut merah muda itu menari pelan saat ia menatap bandana kuning pastel bergambar karakter roti Hinata. Sedetik kemudian, ain zamrud itu turun menatapnya.

"Katakanlah dia mencintaimu—meskipun aku tidak membenarkan perlakuannya, dan kau juga masih memiliki perasaan yang sama. Kau memutuskannya sepihak, jelas dia tidak akan terima. Dan sepertinya dia tidak punya niatan putus."

"Lalu?"

"Hadapi dia. Susah memang mengubah sifat seseorang. Aku pun tidak meminta kau mengubahnya. Cukup selami dirinya, mungkin kau bisa mengerti sesuatu yang selama ini tidak masuk akal bagimu. Setiap orang memiliki ekspresi tersendiri dalam menyampaikan perasaannya, dan jangan salahkan cintanya padamu. Jika cintanya murni, maka kau akan beruntung memilikinya. Kau cukup mengikuti alur, masuk ke dalamnya, dan buat dia berubah dengan sendirinya."

"Tapi …."

"Kau masih mengharapkannya, 'kan? Jangan bohongi perasaan yang tertimbun dari tatapan gusar itu."

"Iya, aku mencintainya, sungguh. Ta—"

"Kalau kau mencintainya, kau akan bersamanya sekarang. Seperti Hidan yang hampir seminggu ini berusaha untuk membujukmu untuk kembali. Bukan malah menghindarinya terus, Hinata. Kau hanya akan membuat dirimu kelelahan berlari. Selesai."

Sakura mengangkat tumpukan nampan ke dapur tanpa peduli pada gerak bibir yang terbuka kosong.

Pukul 21.52. Sudah ada tiga pelanggan yang masuk sejak percakapan terakhirnya. Ia berusaha berkonsentrasi meskipun sulit. Perkataan Sakura benar; jika ia mencintainya, ia akan bersamanya, menyelami dirinya, membuatnya perlahan berubah dengan sendirinya.

Delapan menit menuju tutup toko, Hinata membuang napas yang membebani hatinya selama beberapa hari belakangan. Memantapkan segalanya untuk kembali.

Ketika ia beranggapan bahwa masa depannya bukan pada Hidan, hati kecilnya bergemuruh. Ia tidak rela hubungan yang terjalin selama empat tahun selesai tanpa konklusi. Bukan begini akhirnya. Hinata menyadari benang merah mereka tetap bersatu, hanya saja ia harus menguraikan kekusutan yang ada di antaranya.

Ujung benang itu adalah Hidan.

Ujung benang lainnya adalah Hinata.

Ketika penglihatan itu terpaku pada sosok di luar, sosok di luar mengangkat wajahnya. Memandang ke mata yang sama. Menaikkan satu tangannya dengan kaku. Membiarkan mobil di ponselnya melaju tanpa kendali. Ia tidak lagi peduli pada tulisan 'kalah' yang kemudian tertampil.

Bagaimanapun caranya, Hidan tidak akan menyerah.

 _ **Bersambung** **….**_


	2. bab 1 - bilai

playlist: léon - i believe in us

* * *

 **ablaut: renjana**

 **bab 1 - bilai**

* * *

"Hinata …."

Hidan mengusap tengkuknya yang meremang dingin. Mata bungurnya tertuju pada pergelangan kiri Hinata yang masih agak membiru. Sedetik kemudian kelereng itu bergulir mengunci dua bandul Hinata. Pandangannya melembut. Sesuatu di ujung lidah yang selama ini tertahan karena keegoisannya meluncur begitu saja.

"Maaf … aku salah."

Saat pintu toko terbuka, Hidan melihat Hinata masih sama seperti dulu. Tidak ada yang berubah dari sepatu bot cokelat kacang tanpa haknya. Kakinya pun masih terbalut _legging_ hitam dengan _dress_ sepaha yang senada dengan warna botnya. Ia juga ingat pada kardigan merah muda yang gadis itu kenakan, pemberiannya beberapa tahun lalu.

Sebalut rasa hangat yang menguar dari tubuhnya membuatnya nyaman. Sebuah pertanda baik.

Di mata Hinata, Hidan tampak normal. Mungkin bukan hanya baginya saja, bagi orang lain yang melihat hubungan mereka pun, semua berjalan dengan sewajarnya. Hidan memang tidak selalu menunjukkan sikapnya, hanya saat tertentu sifat dan sikapnya menukik tajam.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya kembali. Dan mungkin aku masih bisa melanjutkannya, tapi aku tidak bisa menerima sikapmu yang kasar."

Banyak alasan yang ingin dilontarkan Hidan mengenai sikapnya tempo lalu, tetapi tertahan melihat gurat keteguhan yang membutuhkan seluruh hidupnya untuk merobohkannya.

"Aku akan berusaha."

"Akan? Berarti sekarang dan sebelum ini kau hanya melihatku sebagai objek."

"Aku tidak bilang seperti i—"

"Kau gila. Aku sudah mencoba kembali menerimamu, tapi kau malah melempar batu ke mukaku."

Kening Hidan mengerut dalam, kepalanya menggeleng. Tangan kanannya refleks meraup lengan Hinata sebelum ia teringat untuk segera melepaskannya. Ujung _dress_ Hinata menyapu angin dengan kasar ketika ia berusaha mundur, mengangkat ke dada lengan yang sempat tersentuh.

"Maaf, maaf, Hinata. Aku sungguh-sungguh memegang kalimatku. Maaf, aku mengacaukannya lagi," gumamnya sambil menjambak rambutnya dengan jemarinya, frustrasi.

Ia benar-benar mengacaukannya. Saat niat baik Hinata mulai pupus satu per satu, aroma madu yang ia kenal mengetuk penciumannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Sakura melaluinya. Beberapa langkah kemudian, Sakura membalikkan tubuh dengan memberikan kepalan tangan dan anggukan mantap, seolah menguatkannya sebelum menghilang ditelan malam.

Semua yang terjadi memang tidak sepenuhnya salah Hinata. Namun, ia harus meyakinkan dirinya untuk tetap bertahan agar dapat menyelami pria yang sedang tertunduk di hadapannya. Hidan memang telah mengacaukannya, atau mungkin hanya perasaan Hinata saja yang menjadi terlalu sensitif. Apa pun itu, ia masih tetap tidak bisa membohongi hatinya.

Dengan mengirup udara mendingin, Hinata menyodorkan satu kantong berisi dua roti sisa penjualan. Mendengar sesuatu berusik di hadapannya, Hidan menaikkan wajah, menurunkan jemari itu dari jurai keperakannya.

Hidan menyukai melon. Ia dapat membaui buah itu dari dalam kantong kertas Hinata.

"Kebetulan sisa dua. Kau pasti lapar, 'kan?"

Pria itu memang tidak pernah sempat untuk menghabiskan makan malamnya belakangan ini. Dan tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kenikmatan roti melon dari gerai Mi-Pan tempat Hinata bekerja.

Ia menatap Hinata sebelum menerima kantong itu. Seberkas hangat menyelubunginya. Bukan karena rasa percaya dirinya tinggi, tetapi Hidan memang selalu merasa Hinata tidak pernah meninggalkannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak perlu. Sepuluh menit lagi ada bus terakhir lewat, aku naik itu saja."

Hinata melangkah pergi menuju halte yang berjarak sekitar lima kali gerai roti. Hidan menyusulnya, berusaha untuk tidak menahan gadis itu dengan memaksanya.

"Ayolah, Hinata. Kau tidak takut menunggu sendirian begitu?"

Hinata mengerlingkan pandangan pada pria yang menyusulnya. Ia semakin mempercepat gerakan. Dari liukan cepat rambut panjangnya, Hidan dapat menghirup aroma yang dirindukan. Jika saja mereka tidak bermasalah, ia akan merengkuh Hinata, menciumi sulur gelapnya.

"Tidak."

Selama ini Hinata tahu ada mata lain yang selalu mengawasinya ketika sedang menunggu sendirian, dari balik mobil Tesla merah metaliknya. Sebelum menaiki bus, ia akan melempar tatapan dingin pada orang yang duduk di balik kemudi, sebelum pintu bus menutup dan mobil itu meluncur ke arah yang berbeda. Ia mengakui bahwa Hidan-lah yang selalu melindunginya pada malam-malamnya.

"Kau yakin tidak mau aku antar?" tanya Hidan menekan.

Nihil respons.

Selama beberapa hari, Hinata selalu menghindarinya tanpa sempat ia berkata. Hidan tidak mungkin melepaskan kesempatan kali ini.

Mereka berdua tiba di halte. Hinata duduk menunggu. Masih tujuh menit lagi sebelum bus tiba dan ia sudah ingin segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Hidan mengerti untuk tidak menunggu lebih lama. Dalam tujuh menit, jika ia masih terus membujuk tanpa jawaban, ia akan kembali kehilangan Hinata.

Hidan mengambil ponselnya. Mobilnya terparkir beberapa puluh meter dari halte. Ia selalu memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah toko perlengkapan golf—dua gerai dari Mi-Pan, karena tidak adanya lahan parkir di toko roti. Dari sanalah ia selalu mengawasi Hinata selama beberapa hari.

Ia mengaktifkan suatu fitur untuk memanggil mobilnya. Dengan hanya mengandalkan lampu jalan, sayup-sayup sebuah mobil merah metalik tampak bergerak pelan sesuai instruksinya pada ponsel.

Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada Hinata yang kini menggerak-gerakkan kakinya seperti bocah kebosanan. Hidan tersenyum tipis sebelum memilih duduk di sebelahnya. Ia bersyukur Hinata tidak menolak keberadaannya walaupun pandangan gadis itu sama sekali tidak tertuju padanya.

Hidan membuka kantong, kemudian melahap satu roti yang masih terasa hangat.

"Ambillah satu, kita makan berdua."

Beberapa detik kosong. Hinata akhirnya mengambil roti itu walaupun lidahnya sudah bosan mencicipi rasanya. Kakinya masih tetap bergoyang pelan menyapu angin, matanya memandang hampa pada ranting dari pohon yang mulai meranggas. Hidan mengikuti arah pandangnya, melahap satu gigitan penuh, rasa manis kembali bercampur.

"Apa kau masih balapan liar?"

Hampir saja pria itu memuntahkan rasa favoritnya. Pembahasan yang selalu ia hindari. Pembahasan yang selalu berhasil membuat mereka bertengkar hebat. Pembahasan yang selalu meloloskan ketakutan ke dalam benaknya.

"Kemarin lusa aku hanya menemani—"

"Jawabannya mudah saja, 'iya' atau 'tidak'."

Hidan menelan ludahnya, bersama rasa manis yang berubah getir. "Iya …."

Hinata mengembuskan napas lelah, mencoba kembali mengingat-ingat perkataan Sakura. Ia berusaha menahan diri.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji, tapi suatu saat nanti aku akan berhenti."

Kalimat itu naik menuju atap halte, sebelum menghilang ditelan suara lirih Tesla Model S-nya.

Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan mereka. Ketika mobil itu datang ke hadapannya dua bulan lalu, Hinata mengerutkan wajahnya. Mobil keluaran terbaru yang tidak mungkin dapat dimiliki oleh pegawai berpenghasilan rata-rata. Hidan mengatakan bahwa mobil itu dipinjamkan oleh _boss_ -nya. Kebohongan yang sulit dipercaya, hingga gadis itu mengetahui sendiri bahwa mobil itu hasil dari uang taruhan yang telah dikumpulkannya selama beberapa periode. Hinata marah besar atas dua hal: kebohongan Hidan dan pekerjaan sampingan yang selama ini berusaha ditutupi.

Mobil itu jelas tidak membawa kenangan manis baginya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

Tepat saat Hidan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, suara berat bus mulai terdengar dari belokan pertigaan. Hinata bangkit, Hidan gusar tanpa jawaban.

"Pulanglah, Hidan, busku sudah datang."

"Aku mohon, Hinata. Kau tidak lihat bus itu hampir tidak berpenumpang?"

"Aku tidak apa—"

Jantungnya berdentum nyeri. Hidan tidak kuasa menahan hasratnya lebih lama. Lagi-lagi ia terjatuh pada sikap memaksanya. Hal lain-lain bisa dipikirkan nanti setelah gadis yang ia tarik lengannya masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia mengabaikan Hinata yang berteriak dan berusaha melepaskan diri.

Dengan satu tangan yang bebas, Hidan menyentuhkan jemarinya pada kenop pintu yang langsung direspons dengan bergeraknya kenop ke permukaan. Hidan menarik kasar pintu mobil itu, lalu mendorong Hinata masuk. Segera setelahnya, ia menuju kemudi sebelum sempat Hinata mengerti cara keluar dari mobil yang belum pernah ia naiki.

Di dalam, pada layar sentuh tujuh belas inci, Hidan menyentuh gembok untuk mengunci semua akses keluar. Saat bus berada tiga meter dari mereka, mobil merah metalik itu meluncur kencang.

"Aku benci saat kau menarik lenganku tiba-tiba," Hinata memulai, mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang terasa ngilu. "Kau tidak pernah lembut padaku."

"Maaf, Hinata. Aku tidak akan begitu kalau kau mendengarkanku."

"Kau gila."

Hidan tidak merespons. Ia siap untuk menerima kalimat menyakitkan lain setelah ini.

"Kenapa kau memaksaku? Tidak ada bedanya dengan naik bus, aku juga akan sampai."

Jelas berbeda. Lidah pria itu terlalu kelu untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya. "Aku tidak bisa tenang kalau kau sendirian di bus itu."

"Sebelumnya kau tidak pernah separah ini."

"Aku tahu, Hinata. Maaf aku keterlaluan."

"Kau sama sekali tidak menjawab dan kau bukan Hidan yang kukenal dulu."

Hidan yang ia kenal adalah pria yang memiliki rasa percaya diri tinggi dan terlalu egois untuk meminta maaf duluan. Sedikit demi sedikit kedua sifat itu terkisis menjadi rasa kecemasan dan rasa bersalah tanpa alasan. Dan kedua sifat baru Hidan sudah cukup membuat harinya terkukung. Pria itu menjadi lebih sering mengirim pesan ataupun meneleponnya, menanyakan keberadaannya dan lain sebagainya.

"Seandainya saja setelah ini kau membenciku pun, aku akan menerimanya. Tapi biarkan aku tetap mencintaimu dengan caraku."

Hinata bungkam. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak mencintai pria itu lagi saat mimpi-mimpinya hanya berpusar pada Hidan? Ia bisa mengesampingkan fakta bahwa Hidan menyakiti fisiknya. Ia mengerti sifat seseorang tidak mungkin berubah dalam satu malam. Pikirannya memberontak untuk segera menjauh, tetapi hatinya selalu mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya. _Guilty pleasure_ terbesar dirinya.

Jika perempuan tidak dibentuk dari emosi, maka ia telah meninggalkan Hidan sejak lama.

Gadis itu memilih untuk diam. Tenaganya sudah terkuras habis di toko roti. Ia hanya termangu menatap sekitar.

Suara yang dihasilkan mobil Hidan sangat lirih, ia yakin bisikan sekecil apa pun dapat terdengar jelas. Sesekali matanya akan melihat jemari Hidan yang bergerak memindahkan transmisi. Tak lama kemudian, berbelok memasuki jalan tol.

Pertama kali dipaksa masuk, Hinata cukup takjub pada layar sentuh besar yang tertanam di tengah dasbor. Namun rasa takjub itu tidak seberapa ketika Hidan menyuruhnya menengadah. Hampir semua atapnya transparan. Ia tidak pernah naik mobil mewah yang memiliki kaca panorama sebelumnya. Pada iklan televisi yang ia lihat pun, kaca panorama hanyalah sepetak kecil partisi bening yang terletak di bagian tengah, tidak sampai ke bangku depan seperti sekarang.

Hinata terpaku pada langit gelap. Satu-dua mega besar menyelimuti perjalanannya. Tidak lama, hujan terakhir di musim gugur tertumpah, menetes kasar di permukaan transparan atap. Dengan dibantu cahaya lampu tol, ia menghitung rintik-rintik yang tertangkap matanya. Hingga hitungan di antara 23 dan 24, ia menyerah pada rasa lelah dan membiarkan tubuhnya terjatuh pada mimpi.

Mendapati lenguhan halus, Hidan mengalihkan pandangan sejenak pada asal suara. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat kekasihnya tertidur pulas. Memang tidak ada kata 'balikan' yang terlontar, tetapi ia dapat merasakan hubungan mereka telah kembali ke semula.

Hidan menaikkan sedikit suhu mobilnya pada layar sentuh ketika mendapati kedua lengan Hinata bertaut. Ia juga melepaskan jaket hitamnya, kemudian menyampirkannya pada gadis itu. Secara signifikan suhu di luar menurun bersama derasnya hujan dan musim yang semakin menuju penghujung.

Belum sempat senyum itu menghilang, ponselnya berdering mengantarkan pesan masuk. Hidan menggeser layar, membaca tulisan yang tertampil.

" _Ternyata memang benar dia orangnya. Selamat! Kau menyelamatkannya tepat waktu. Permainan ini tidak akan seru kalau aku mudah mendapatkannya, bukan,_ Knight in Shining Armor _? Selamat malam."_

Tidak lama, ponselnya menampilkan foto Hinata yang sedang berbincang dengan Sakura di dalam gerai Mi-Pan. Jelas foto itu diambil dari luar dengan pembesaran berkali-kali, dan diambil menggunakan kamera resolusi tinggi. Ia dapat menebak foto itu diambil dari dalam sebuah mobil yang melaju pelan. Secara sepintas, foto itu terlihat tajam, tetapi ada bagian yang tampak memburam. Foto itu juga agak berdistorsi, membuktikan ia tidak terlalu mengatur perspektif jepretan.

Hidan mendesis. Ia mengawasi sejenak jalanan sepi di depan, lalu mengaktfikan fitur autopilotnya. Garis pinggir pada jalan yang tertampil dari layar di balik kemudi berubah biru. Mobil itu bergerak dengan sendirinya, melambat pada kecepatan 70 km/jam.

Dengan dua tangannya yang kini terbebas, ia mengetik sesuatu dengan emosi yang menyesakkan dada.

" _Keluar kau, brengsek! Akan aku pastikan kau kehilangan tanganmu kalau saja kau berani menyentuhnya seujung rambut."_

Hidan melempar ponselnya sembarang ke dasbor. Sedetik kemudian ia menyesal telah melakukannya ketika mendengar dentuman keras. Pandangannya refleks menuju Hinata. Kemudian bersyukur kekasihnya tidak terusik.

Hidan mengurut keningnya. Bukan pertama kali ia mendapat ancaman. Ia cenderung tidak mengacuhkan ancaman yang masuk jika berkenaan dengan dirinya sendiri. Beberapa email ia biarkan begitu saja. Namun, sejak dua bulan belakangan, ancaman itu menjadi lebih intens. Dan untuk kali ini, kesabaran Hidan menghilang saat foto Hinata tertampil. Siapa pun yang mengancamnya, pastilah benar-benar menginginkan ia hancur, sehancur-hancurnya.

* * *

Hujan telah lama berhenti saat ia memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan sempit. Tepat di sebalik tembok, terdapat sebuah apartemen murah.

"Hinata …."

Yang dipanggil tetap stagnan seperti semula. Kelopak matanya masih menempel rapat.

Hidan membuka pintu dengan hati-hati agar tidak membentur tembok. Ia lalu keluar dan membuka pintu penumpang. Beberapa detik ia terdiam di depan pintu, memperhatikan wajah damai Hinata. Karena kesalahan yang tidak ia mengerti, gadis itu turut menerima getahnya. Ia tidak mungkin bisa melepaskan Hinata, bagaimanapun caranya, walaupun itu artinya dengan menyakitinya.

Setelah memasukkan udara dingin lebih banyak, Hidan mengangkat Hinata. Jaket hitam itu meluncur jatuh ke bangku. Dengan kakinya, ia menutup pintu dan semampu mungkin memencet tombol kunci pada _fob_ berbentuk mobil Tesla mini.

Apartemen Hinata berada di lantai tiga. Ia tinggal bersama satu-satunya keluarga yang masih tersisa, Hyuuga Hanabi. Hanabi berusia enam tahun lebih muda dari Hinata dan sekarang sedang menempuh pendidikan di SMA yang berada tidak jauh dari apartemen mereka. Tidak begitu banyak yang Hidan ketahui tentang Hanabi. Namun, ia tahu gadis itu telah menganggapnya sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

Setelah menaiki puluhan tangga, Hidan pun tiba di depan pintu 303 dengan sedikit keringat yang meluncur perlahan. Ia berusaha mengetuk pintu tanpa mengganggu kenyamanan Hinata. Tidak lama, pintu terbuka menampilkan Hanabi yang mengenakan piyama ungu. Tampaknya gadis itu baru saja bangun dan langsung terkejut melihat kakaknya yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kakak kenapa?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Hinata hanya kelelahan bekerja, Hanabi. Dia _shift_ dari pagi, bukan?" tanyanya retorik. Hanabi jelas lebih tahu tentang itu.

Hidan dapat mendengar napas kelegaan yang keluar dari gadis di depannya. Mereka hanya hidup berdua. Karena itulah mereka saling mementingkan satu sama lain. Hidan teringat ancaman yang masuk sebelumnya, dan ia bersumpah akan meretorsi pengancam yang berani menyakiti salah satu di antara mereka.

Hanabi memberi jalan, Hidan melangkah masuk.

Ketika pria itu tiba di ranjang Hinata, ia menurunkannya dengan perlahan. Rambut keperakan itu turut menjurai sebagian, telah kehilangan efek pomade. Ia juga membenarkan posisi bantal yang agak miring, lalu menarik selimut. Sebagai penutup, kecupan ringan turun ke kening Hinata dan tidak lupa pula bisikan 'selamat tidur' sebelum beranjak pergi.

Hanabi telah menunggunya di kursi makan. Membuntuti Hidan hingga ia mulai memasang sepatunya. Senyum itu membuatnya bingung.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Aku kira kalian sudah …." Hanabi menyatukan jemari dari kedua tangannya, kemudian jemari itu bergerak menjauh.

Hidan terkekeh di sela-sela ikatan sepatu. Ia lalu menatap gadis itu tepat di matanya. "Tidak mungkin, Hanabi. Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Hinata."

Hanabi merona. Romansa yang sering ia tonton dari drama ternyata dapat ia saksikan langsung. Sedikit-banyak pengakuan Hidan membuatnya tenang. Baginya, Hidan dan kakaknya adalah satu paket.

"Jangan lupa mengganti pakaian Hinata, dan …," Hanabi mengangguk, "segera hubungi aku kalau ada apa-apa."

"Oke, Kak," jawabnya sambil mengacungkan jempol.

Hidan tersenyum simpul. Tampaknya Hanabi menganggap kalimat terakhirnya hanya basa-basi kosong belaka.

"Berjanjilah kau segera menghubungiku kalau ada hal yang aneh."

Gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya, tetapi tidak ada hal buruk yang melintasi pikirannya.

" _Uh_ , oke, aku janji."

Hidan menghilang di balik pintu. Ia memandang pada langit gelap yang terhampar di depannya. Menerawang jauh pada kerlap-kerlip lampu kota yang satu per satu mulai padam. Pada setiap lampu yang terpadam, ia berharap harinya dapat mendamai seperti dahulu.

Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, memasukkan udara dingin banyak-banyak. Lalu pergi menuruni tangga.

 _ **Bersambung ….**_


	3. bab 2 - hibat

playlist: rosenstolz – gib mir sonne

* * *

 **ablaut: renjana**

 **bab 2 - hibat**

* * *

Pikiran Hinata sempat melayang-layang sejenak di langit-langit kusam. Mengingat-ingat kejadian terakhir mengapa ia bisa berada di atas ranjang dengan piyama biru muda. Tangan kanannya terangkat menuju dahi; ia baik-baik saja. Lalu kenapa tidak ingat?

Lensa matanya menebal, berfokus pada lengannya. Ia menaikkan sedikit lengan dan melihat pada tangan besar Hidan yang menariknya semalam. Nyerinya sudah tidak terasa, juga tidak ada memar yang ditinggalkan seperti lengan kirinya.

Hinata mendesah pelan. Ia ingat sekarang. Hidan yang menawarkan diri untuk mengantar pulang, sedan merah yang bergerak sendiri, ia yang menolak dan pria itu memaksanya masuk, layar sentuh besar di dalam mobil, juga kaca panorama dan hujan. Hanya sampai di titik itu ingatan Hinata mengulas.

Lalu, bagaimana ia bisa tiduran dengan nyaman di ranjangnya dengan berpiyama?

Mungkin pria itu menggendongnya semalam, dan piyamanya … bagaimana dengan piyamanya?

Hinata segera bangkit. Selimutnya merosot hingga perut. Terlihat jelas raut bingungnya menyimpan keterkejutan.

Mereka sudah empat tahun berhubungan, telah lazim melihat tubuh masing-masing. Namun, siapa yang tahu apa yang terjadi dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri dan bisa saja Hidan melakukan hal yang tidak biasa pada tubuhnya. Hinata memeluk tubuhnya ngeri, tetapi tetap merona dalam ketidaktahuan.

"Sampai kapan Kakak akan begitu?"

Hinata terkesiap, lantas melepaskan pelukannya. Di ambang pintu telah berdiri Hanabi yang sudah mengenakan seragam sekolah. Ia terkikik kecil.

Sejak kapan ia memperhatikan dirinya?

"Aku baru datang, kok," ia tertawa renyah seolah mengerti jalan pemikiran Hinata. "Kak Hidan menyuruhku mengganti pakaian Kakak sebelum pergi."

Gadis itu tidak tahu harus bernapas lega atau sebaliknya. Imajinasi liarnya hilang diterkam kenyataan.

Hinata turun dari ranjang, menyusul Hanabi. Di meja makan telah tersedia secangkir teh hangat dan roti bakar dengan telur ceplok setengah matang serta taburan garnis seadanya. Mereka punya peraturan bisu, siapa saja yang bangun duluan, maka ia harus menghidangkan sarapan. Dan tampaknya Hanabi telah lama menghabiskan sarapannya. Terbukti dari wastafel cuci piring yang telah bersih.

Hinata menarik kursi lalu duduk di atasnya. Hanabi sedang sibuk mengabsen bukunya yang tergeletak di atas meja makan. Setelah dirasa lengkap, ia menyapu sembarang semua buku, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Ada apa buru-buru?"

"Kakak lupa? Sekarang hari Rabu. Giliranku menyiram tanaman."

Hinata mengangguk sambil terus mengunyah. Hanabi mengikuti Klub Alam di sekolahnya. Ia tidak begitu mengetahui mengenai Klub Alam. Mungkin sejenis tanam-menanam sayuran, buahan, atau lainnya. _Yah_ , walaupun Hanabi pernah memarahi pemikiran sederhana kakaknya dan menjelaskan panjang-lebar mengenai klubnya, tetapi ingatan Hinata bukanlah stensil yang dapat merekam objek.

"Berarti tidak jadi putus, ya?" Hanabi bergumam sambil menutup tasnya. Hinata mendapati adiknya tersenyum jahil setelahnya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Hanabi."

Hanabi menarik satu kursi, lalu duduk menemani kakaknya. Matanya tampak berbinar ingin tahu.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku juga. Kita tinggal seatap dan hanya berdua. Aku kan sudah dewasa, tidak bisa menutup mata terus." Ia terkikik pelan.

"Katakan saja begitu."

"Syukurlah. Aku kira kalian tidak akan berhubungan lagi."

Hinata melirik adiknya. "Kenapa kau lega?"

Senyuman Hanabi tampak begitu ambigu di matanya.

"Karena Kak Hidan berbeda dengan teman-teman pria kelasku," ucapnya seraya menghela napas, tangannya lalu mengibas-ngibas kosong. "Dia itu keren. Bisepsnya saat menggendong Kakak kemarin, bahu bidangnya yang membuat semua wanita ingin menjatuhkan diri ke pelukannya, juga … apa Kakak tidak memperhatikan tatapannya saat berbicara dengan seseorang? Dia seperti mempunyai daya tariknya tersendiri. Matanya juga indah, alisnya, hidungnya, senyumnya … _ah_ , semuanya!" lanjutnya seolah Hidan sedang duduk di hadapannya.

Hinata menurunkan cangkirnya, meletakkannya di tatakan. Ia teringat waktu awal bisa menyukai pria itu; tidak lebih seperti remaja yang sedang kasmaran. Ia dapat mendeskripsikan mengapa bisa menyukainya saat itu, persis seperti adiknya—walaupun penjabaran Hanabi terhadapnya lebih sempurna. Namun sekarang, jika ditanya hal yang sama, ia tidak bisa menjelaskannya seperti dulu.

"Seandainya saja umur Kak Hidan tidak setua itu, pasti akan masuk ke dalam _list_ -ku."

"Apa?" Hinata menekan leksemnya.

Hanabi terkesiap. "Itu hanya pengandaian, Kak. Dengan umur segitu, Kak Hidan lebih cocok menjadi guruku."

"Tapi terkadang seorang siswi juga suka berfantasi mengenai gurunya, bukan? Apalagi dengan deskripsi seperti itu dan masih lajang pula."

Hanabi terpojok. Apa yang dikatakan kakaknya tidak sepenuhnya salah.

"Itu …."

"Pffft." Hinata berusaha menahan ledakan tawanya ketika melihat ekspresi kebingungan adiknya.

Hanabi menggembungkan pipinya sebagai respons, merasa tertipu dengan raut datar kakaknya beberapa detik lalu. Namun, ada kelegaan yang lolos ketika melihat Hinata tertawa. Tertawa itu memang bisa menjangkiti sekelilingnya, tidak terkecuali Hanabi.

"Tapi aku senang melihat kalian baikan lagi. Aku suka melihat ketika Kak Hidan menatap Kakak, tatapannya berbeda, tampak teduh dan tulus." Hanabi bangkit, lalu mendorong kursinya masuk ke bawah meja. Hinata merenung dari tawanya. "Kakak akan menyesal kalau memutuskan orang seperti Kak Hidan."

Seketika ingatan gadis itu terlempar pada perkataan Sakura semalam.

 _Jika cintanya murni, maka kau akan beruntung memilikinya._

Sebuah senyuman mengulas tipis.

"Akan aku ingat. Terima kasih, Hanabi."

* * *

Ketika Hidan mengancing veste abu-abunya, ponselnya berdering. Ia berlari kecil menuju meja kerjanya saat layar menampilkan foto Hinata dan segera menerima panggilan itu.

"Pagi, Hinata. Tumben meneleponku duluan," ia terkekeh kecil sambil mengancing lengan kemeja putihnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, dan … menggendongku sampai ke kasur."

"Hanya itu?"

"Lalu?"

"Berikan aku sesuatu sebagai balasannya."

"Anggap saja impas karena aku sudah memberimu roti melon."

"Apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja dan aku mencintaimu juga."

Sambungan terputus. Hidan mencoba mencerna kalimat terakhir dan sebentar kemudian sebuah senyuman lepas dari bibirnya. Kalimat itu cukup untuk mengisi dayanya selama sehari penuh.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sayang."

Hidan menjauhkan ponselnya, membiarkan kalimat itu terbang mencari pemiliknya. Senyum itu belum lepas ketika ia menarik jas hitamnya; lalu pergi, menghilang di balik pintu apartemen.

* * *

Saat Hidan sampai di kantor, dua orang junior divisinya menyapa; Hidan membalas dengan seadanya. Ia terus berjalan menuju mejanya.

Ia baru dua tahun bekerja di perusahaan properti sebagai _sales marketing_. Ia cukup stres pada bulan-bulan awal bergabung karena penjualannya masih jauh dari target. Akan tetapi, Hinata selalu menguatkannya untuk tetap bertahan. Hingga setengah tahun berlalu, ia mulai memahami ritme pasar dan dapat leluasa mengatur pertemuan dengan calon pembeli.

Orang bilang, Hidan memiliki karisma yang membuatnya mudah menarik calon pembeli, terutama wanita. Secara tidak langsung ia memiliki akses yang luas sehingga dapat mengenal beberapa orang penting. Karena itulah, beberapa senior dalam divisinya menaruh iri padanya.

Hidan membuka buku agenda. Pukul sebelas nanti ia ada janji dengan seorang tuan muda yang tertarik dengan salah satu apartemen terbarunya. Masih ada dua jam menuju pertemuan. Ia kemudian menyalakan komputer personalnya dan mengetik sesuatu di mesin pencari.

 _Ootsutsuki Toneri._

Hal yang selalu ia lakukan sebelum menemui calon pembeli, riset kecil-kecilan. Riset penting baginya untuk mengetahui latar belakang klien, juga untuk membangun arah pembicaraan.

Tidak begitu banyak ulasan mengenai pemuda ini. Hidan memilih rubrik secara acak.

 _Ootsutsuki Toneri (23) adalah anak angkat dari pengusaha baja ringan terkenal, Ootsutsuki Hamura (68). Ia menjadi satu-satunya kandidat dalam memperoleh beberapa anak perusahaan setelah adik angkatnya meninggal setahun lalu. Karena kepiawaiannya dalam bernegosiasi, ia berhasil memenangkan beberapa tender besar di negeri ini. Tidak banyak yang mengetahui mengenai masa lalunya, selain—_

Hidan mengangguk ringan. Ia lalu menutup rubrik itu dan mencari rubrik lain.

 _Benarkah Ootsutsuki Toneri terlibat dalam pendanaan balapan liar Maret lalu?_

Ia terpaku membaca judul rubrik yang melintas. Hidan mengingat-ingat mengenai balapan sembilan bulan lalu. Dalam lima tantangan yang diadakan, ia memenangkan tiga di antaranya. Dari kemenangan itulah ia mendapat uang taruhan yang besar dan dapat membeli Tesla Model S. Perputaran uang pada ajang Maret lalu memang tidak kira-kira, walaupun ia hanya mengambil kelas ringan.

Jika benar Ootsutsuki Toneri berada di belakangnya, ia tidak akan heran.

Telepon di mejanya berbunyi kencang saat ia bermaksud mengeklik rubrik di hadapannya. Ia mengangkat gagang sambungan.

"Selamat pagi. Dengan Hidan dari Perusahaan Yugaku di sini."

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Hidan. Saya asisten pribadi Tuan Muda Ootsutsuki Toneri, Kabuto. Maaf mengganggu waktu Anda, tapi bisakah Anda memajukan jadwal pertemuan sejam lagi?"

Hidan mengerut, "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Tiba-tiba saja Tuan Muda ada acara lain yang tidak bisa diundur. Jadi saya mohon pengertiannya."

"Baiklah. Tempatnya tidak berubah?"

"Tidak, Tuan. Terima kasih."

Sambungan terputus. Hidan bersyukur tidak ada agenda lain sekarang.

Pada cermin kecil yang tertempel di sekat meja, ia merapikan rambut dan dasi gradasi biru tua-putihnya. Kesan pertama memang perlu sebelum bertemu klien.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang ketinggalan, ia bangkit bersama tas dan menarik jas hitamnya, lalu mengenakannya di atas kemeja dan vestenya.

* * *

Tempat pertemuan mereka berada di sebuah gerai kopi terkenal. Rata-rata kliennya ingin bertemu di kantor mereka masing-masing, tetapi tidak dengan sekarang. Ia memaklumi kliennya yang memang masih muda dan mungkin bosan dengan suasana kantor.

Setelah memesan secangkir kopi hangat, ia duduk di salah satu sudut yang dibatasi kaca transparan. Dari posisi ini ia bisa melihat kedatangan kliennya.

Saat waktu menunjukkan sepuluh menit sebelum pertemuan, Toneri muncul dari pintu. Kedatangannya cukup menarik pelanggan gerai. Dua gadis di depan meja kasir berbisik, tampak ain mereka menghablur kagum.

Ootsutsuki Toneri memang terlihat berbeda di antara yang lain. Ia hanya mengenakan kemeja abu-abu dengan lengan digulung hingga ke bawah siku, sebuah dasi hitam yang ujungnya bersembunyi di balik veste semiformal berwarna senada dan terbalut sempurna di tubuhnya. Juga celana panjang dan pantofel hitam mengilat. Hidan yakin dapat melihat pantulan dirinya dari kilatan itu.

Toneri tampak lebih muda dari usianya. Hal itu mengingatkannya pada Hinata. Usia pemuda itu juga hanya terlampau setahun lebih tua dari Hinatanya, dan lima tahun lebih muda dari dirinya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa generasi di bawahnya memiliki wajah yang awet.

Hidan berdiri, memberi salam sambil menjulurkan tangannya pada Toneri yang tersenyum. Toneri membalas uluran itu. Saking terpesona terhadap pemuda itu, ia sempat melupakan seorang pria lain yang membututinya. Mungkin itu asisten pribadinya, Kabuto.

"Maaf tiba-tiba saya minta pertemuannya dimajukan," buka Toneri, lalu duduk. Hidan dan Kabuto ikut menyusul.

"Tidak masalah, Tuan Ootsutsuki. Waktu saya juga kebetulan sedang kosong."

"Kau bisa presentasi sekarang, dan … tidak perlu perkenalan diri. Langsung saja," tandas Toneri dengan senyum yang masih berkembang.

Hidan mengerti untuk tidak berlama-lama. Ia lantas mengeluarkan laptop dan beberapa brosur yang ia berikan masing-masing pada mereka.

"Secara garis besar, ada tiga tipe yang kami tawarkan untuk Anda. Pertama, tipe dupleks; kedua, tipe tripleks; dan ketiga, tipe taman. Untuk ukuran; penempatan; dan harga, bisa Anda lihat pada brosur. Yang spesial dari ketiga tipe tersebut, semuanya memiliki kolam renang pribadi yang terletak di dalam dan terhubung hingga keluar. Dinding kolam yang berada di luar dilapisi kaca tebal sehingga Anda bisa melihat suasana luar dengan jelas tanpa perlu takut kaca tersebut retak. Kami menjamin keamanannya," jelasnya sambil memperlihatkan beberapa animasi tiga dimensi setiap tipe dari laptopnya. "Untuk lokasinya sendiri, kami mem—"

"Hm, menarik." Toneri melemparkan brosur ke meja kaca. Kalimatnya penuh kontradiksi. "Tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi. Itu sudah cukup."

Hidan membisu. Baginya, Toneri sama sekali tidak menghargai kehadirannya. Pemuda itu memang terlihat ramah dengan senyum yang masih terkembang, tetapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya risih: tatapannya. Tatapan yang tidak mencerminkan senyumannya. Jelas sekali Toneri tidak tertarik dengan apartemennya.

"Akan saya ambil yang paling mahal. Kabuto …." Tangan kanannya mengangkat, memberi isyarat pada yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Kabuto mengeluarkan cek yang telah tertulis nominal. Ia lalu memberikannya pada Toneri.

"Sayang sekali, Hidan. Saya lebih tertarik membeli sesuatu secara kontan," gumamnya sambil menggeserkan cek ke depan Hidan.

Ada satu prinsip yang diajarkan ketua subdivisi kepadanya. Sekaya-kayanya klien, akan lebih bagus jika klien tersebut mencicil pembayaran. Total pembayaran dari bunga yang didapat dalam setiap kali pelunasan cicilan cukup untuk membeli apartemen tipe studio. Dan itu jelas menguntungkan dirinya dan perusahaan.

Hidan pun mencoba menghitung nol-nol di hadapannya. Takjub terhadap pemuda tersebut, seolah ia hanya sedang membelanjakan uangnya untuk sebuah permen.

"Terima kasih telah percaya pada kualitas perusahaan kami. Akan saya siapkan dokumennya."

Tangan Toneri kembali terangkat. "Kau bisa mengirimkannya saja ke perusahaanku."

Hidan menatapnya bingung. "Apa tidak masalah?"

"Ini hanya pembukaan."

Hidan terdiam, dahinya mengerut. Perkataan Toneri sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Walaupun aku membayarnya lunas, tapi aku yakin kau akan mendapat bonus besar karena telah berhasil menjual apartemen paling mahal, dan juga … mungkin saja kau akan mendapatkan rekomendasi naik jabatan setelah ini," ucapnya lagi sambil menaikkan kedua bahunya. "Tujuanku bertemu denganmu bukan untuk apartemen ini."

Hidan terkesiap, "Maaf?"

"Tesla Model S, ya."

Ada apa dengan mobilnya?

Jika judul rubrik yang ia baca sejam lalu benar, maka terjawab sudah kebingungannya.

"Aku bisa memberimu berkali lipat lebih bagus dari mobil listrik itu. Tinggal sebut saja."

"Apa mau Anda?" tanyanya tajam, tetapi tetap berusaha menghormati kliennya.

"Tidak banyak. Kau tahu Akatsuki?"

Terang saja ia tahu. Sebuah klub yang awalnya hanya berisi orang-orang yang menyukai mobil sebelum berubah menjadi klub balap liar. Klubnya hanya mendukung seseorang yang berani membayar mereka. Pamor mereka sedang naik sekarang; karena pada setiap pertandingan, ia setidaknya memenangkan satu tantangan.

"Saya tahu," tandasnya.

"Dan aku juga tahu kau salah satu anggotanya. Aku melihat perlawananmu Maret lalu, dan tertarik membayarmu untuk ajang musim dingin nanti," gumamnya dengan mengubah gaya bicaranya menjadi lebih santai. "Bagaimana?"

"Maaf, Tuan Ootsutsuki, Anda terlambat. Klub kami telah dikontrak oleh orang lain untuk ajang musim dingin."

Hidan tidak nyaman dengan arah pembicaraan mereka. Setiap ia mengingat balapan, Hinata muncul begitu saja, memarahinya. Ia kemudian memasukkan laptop dan brosur ke dalam tas untuk segera pergi. Pada saat matahari muncul, ia hanyalah seorang pegawai biasa dari perusahaan properti Yugaku.

"Karena itulah aku menemuimu secara pribadi, bukan ketua klubmu."

Ia sedikit memelankan pergerakannya, menoleh pada lawan bicara. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya menelisik, melupakan orang di depannya adalah klien perusahaannya.

"Klubmu kali ini dibayar oleh Perusahaan Uchiha, bukan?"

Hidan menyipitkan matanya, _benar._

"Dari _track record_ Uchiha, pemimpin Uchiha sekarang; yang namanya …." Mendapati tuannya yang terdiam, Kabuto membisikkan sesuatu. " _Ah_ , ya, Uchiha Itachi. Dia adalah mantan anggota Akatsuki sebelum menjadi pemimpin resmi perusahaan ayahnya. Kalaupun aku berniat mem- _booking_ Akatsuki sebelum Uchiha, pasti kemungkinan tawaranku diterima adalah minus. Kalian tahu bahwa Uchiha akan menyewa jasa kalian kali ini."

"Aku tidak terlalu mengetahui hal itu. Aku menyukai balapan, dan siapa pun yang menyewa jasa kami, aku akan bekerja untuknya."

"Aku tidak memintamu tidak bekerja untuknya. Kau tahu, dalam dunia bisnis telah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa suatu perusahaan tidak mungkin dapat menjadi raksasa jika dia _jujur_. Perusahaan itu harus pintar _bermain bersih_. Terlihat jujur, terlihat terkendali, terlihat transparan; sebelum kau sadar perusahaan telah menyedot asetmu."

"Kau lebih tahu untuk hal itu," ujar Hidan, kemudian berdiri; merapikan pakaiannya sebelum pergi.

Melihat lawan bicaranya bangkit, Toneri pun berdiri. "Seperti yang kubilang di awal, apa yang kuberikan hari ini hanya pembukaan. Jika saja kau menurunkan sedikit saja kemampuanmu pada ajang berikutnya, kau bisa menyebutkan apa pun keinginanmu dan benda itu akan muncul di hadapanmu keesokan harinya."

Hidan menatapnya lama, sebelum tangan itu terjulur. Dengan senyum yang masih bertahan, Toneri menerima jabatannya.

"Pikirkanlah. Aku akan menunggu kabar baik darimu."

"Tidak perlu, Tuan Ootsutsuki. Saya menemui Anda hanya karena urusan pekerjaan, bukan hal lain. Terima kasih telah percaya pada perusahaan kami," gumamnya sambil membalas senyum pemuda itu.

Hidan membungkuk sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Tepat seperti perkiraanku, dia menolak." Toneri menatap punggung Hidan yang mulai menjauh, lalu menoleh pada Kabuto. "Agendaku sampai jam berapa hari ini?"

"Jam tiga, Tuan Muda," ujar Kabuto yang telah menghapal jadwal Toneri.

"Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin makan roti. Sebelum pulang ingatkan aku untuk mampir ke toko roti. Sepertinya ada toko roti terkenal di pinggir kota. Mi-Pan?" tanyanya retorik.

"Baik, Tuan Muda." Kabuto menunduk ringan.

 _ **Bersambung ….**_


	4. bab 3 - serana

playlist: phoenix – fior di latte

* * *

 **ablaut: renjana**

 **bab 3 - serana**

* * *

"Selamat datang," sapa Hinata antusias.

Gadis itu baru saja meletakkan nampan roti _chausson aux pommes_ hangat berisi lumatan apel ke dalam etalase ketika genta kecil di atas pintu berdenting pelan. Dua orang pria memasuki pandangannya. Seorang pria yang menebarkan senyum lebih menarik perhatian Hinata.

Pria si pemilik senyum melihat pada etalase yang telah dipenuhi berbagai jenis roti. Cukup lama ia memperhatikan lamat-lamat roti-roti tersebut hingga Hinata yakin pria itu sedang kebingungan.

"Bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" tanyanya menghampiri.

Si pria menaikkan wajahnya dari etalase, masih bertahan dengan sebuah senyuman hangat. "Aku tidak begitu tahu mengenai roti."

"Saya bisa membantu kalau Anda kebingungan."

Penampilan pria itu cukup menarik atensi. Rata-rata pelanggan gerainya tidak lebih dari seorang pelajar dan pegawai kantoran biasa yang ingin hidangan praktis sebagai camilan. Hinata yakin pria di depannya bukan dua di antaranya. Meskipun pakaiannya semiformal, ia dapat menghirup aroma lembut parfum yang mengingatkannya pada saburan padang pinus di pagi hari dan seberkas perasan lemon. Aroma yang tidak pernah ia baui sebelumnya.

"Aku mencari roti yang cocok untuk hidangan makan malam nanti."

"Apa hidangan Anda?"

"Hidangan laut."

Hinata tersenyum, "Hidangan laut sangat cocok dengan roti yang rasanya agak asam, seperti roti _sourdough_ atau _pain au levain_ ," matanya berbicara lebih banyak dari itu.

Pria itu mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu aku mau keduanya."

"Baik, Tuan. Tapi untuk _sourdough_ masih dipanggang. Apa tidak masalah menunggu sekitar lima menit lagi?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Tidak masalah, Hinata."

Hinata terkesiap, antara bingung dan terkejut.

"Namamu Hyuuga Hinata, bukan? Itu yang tertulis di _name tag_ ," tunjuknya pada dada Hinata.

Gadis itu mengembuskan napas yang tertahan, entah apa yang ia rasakan sedetik lalu. Selama berjaga, tidak banyak yang memanggil namanya, kecuali pelanggan yang sudah mengenalnya. Ia cukup terpana ketika pria yang baru pertama kali datang memanggil nama secara utuh.

Terlepas dari itu, wajahnya yang tampak ramah membuat siapa pun tidak bosan memandangnya. Jika saja ia sedang berdiri di balik etalase, ia mungkin bisa menghabiskan waktunya untuk memandangi pancaran pesona pelanggannya.

Tatapan Hinata turun pada lengan kemejanya yang dilipat hingga hampir menyentuh siku. Tangan itu tampak pucat sampai ia yakin dapat melihat aliran darahnya pada benang hijau itu.

"Kau menyukai roti, ya?" Pria itu memulai saat dentingan genta kembali berbunyi. "Maksudku, membuat roti," tambahnya.

Hinata terdiam sejenak, mencoba mencari arah pembicaraan mereka. "Iya, Tuan—"

"Toneri."

Hinata menaikkan wajahnya, memandang lamat-lamat pada garis tegas dari pangkal hidung pembicaranya. Takut-takut jika ia memandang pada iris gradasi birunya, ia akan terlena. Bagaimanapun, Hinata pada dasarnya adalah gadis pemalu yang lebih memilih menarik diri dari orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

Hidan pernah mengatakan, memandang seseorang di matanya langsung dalam rentang lama adalah tindakan yang harus dihindari; tetapi di sisi lain, jika berhubungan dengan bisnis, memandang langsung ke mata klien adalah keharusan. Dari mata akan terlihat betapa seseorang itu percaya pada produk yang dibawanya.

Hal tersebut tentu berat baginya, setiap ada pelanggan yang tidak dikenal, ia harus memandangnya. Bersyukur jika pelanggan tersebut tidak acuh terhadap kehadirannya. Hidan pun seperti mengerti karakter sesungguhnya Hinata, ia menyuruhnya untuk menatap jarak di antara dua mata.

Hari-hari Hinata pun dapat berjalan lebih ringan sejak saat itu.

"Maaf?" tanyanya masih memandang pada titik tengah di antara dua mata pelanggannya.

"Aku lebih suka dipanggil dengan namaku, Hinata, dan tidak perlu berbicara formal padaku," responsnya masih dengan senyuman. "Setelah ini pun kita akan bertemu lagi, mungkin …."

Hinata bergidik ketika namanya disebut lagi. Ada sensasi aneh yang tidak ia suka. Tidak ada yang sebaik Hidan dalam menyebut namanya, walaupun terkadang wajah kekasihnya merengut masam.

" _Ah_ , b-baiklah, Tu—Toneri," Hinata mencoba sebisanya membalas senyuman itu. "Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" tanyanya kemudian setelah berhasil menguasai rasa malunya.

"Aku melihat matamu berbinar saat menjelaskan mengenai roti tadi, jadi aku menebak kau mungkin suka roti."

Hinata tersipu. Ia tidak menyadari pelanggannya memperhatikan hal setrivial itu.

"Setahun setelah kerja di sini, aku mulai menyukai dunia _bread_ dan _pastry_."

Jika Toneri adalah Hidan, ia bisa menambahkan kalimat yang lebih panjang. Alasan mengapa ia menyukai pembuatan roti, misinya ke depan nanti, tabungannya yang masih jauh dari cukup; Hinata dapat bebas berbicara apa pun tanpa terbebani.

"Pantas saja. Aura orang yang menyukai sesuatu akan terasa berbeda, dan itulah yang aku rasakan tadi."

Hinata hanya bisa membalasnya dengan tawa kecil.

"Aku berencana membuka sebuah toko roti juga, tapi aku belum mempunyai kepala dapur." Ia menatap Hinata lurus. Hinata yang tanpa sadar mendelik pada mata laut itu menurunkan pandangannya kemudian. "Mungkin kau cocok mengisi jabatan itu."

Hinata mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. Menjadi kepala dapur merupakan satu tahap pencapaian yang diinginkannya. Namun, ia tidak bisa begitu saja mengambil tawaran orang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit lalu.

Firasat Hinata benar. Ia memang bukan pelanggan rata-rata.

"Kenapa aku? A-aku masih perlu banyak belajar, belum bisa memegang tanggung jawab sebesar itu," jawab Hinata sebisanya. Ia yakin Toneri dapat membayar kepala dapur yang sangat mahal sekali pun.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus sebenarnya. Aku hanya menggunakan instingku. Kau berpotensi," gumamnya.

Saat Toneri akan menambahkan kalimat lain, seorang pegawai membawa satu nampan penuh berisi _sourdough_ yang masih mengepul hangat. Hinata pun dengan sigap membungkus pesanan Toneri. Berbicara dengan pria itu cukup membuat dua teman kerjanya saling berbisik iri, dan ia tidak ingin membangun suasana yang lebih tajam dari itu.

Toneri menerima dua bungkus roti pesanannya. Aroma manis dari susu dan gula yang bercampur dengan asam dari ragi mengetuk penciumannya. Tampaknya ia akan menyukai hidangannya malam ini.

"Terima kasih, Hinata," ucapnya sambil menerima kartu kredit hitam platinanya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama. "Kalau kau tertarik … atau mungkin butuh bantuan, kau bisa menghubungiku."

Gadis itu menerima kartu nama yang didominasi dengan warna perak. Tulisan yang terpatri di atasnya berhasil membuatnya terpana.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal keluarga Ootsutsuki? Keluarga yang menguasai pasar hampir di seluruh negeri; kini salah satunya berada di hadapannya, berbicara padanya, memberinya kartu nama yang ia yakin ditaburi serbuk emas pada cap keluarga di sudut kartu.

Hinata tidak tahu apa motifnya memberikan kartu nama kepada seorang pegawai biasa sepertinya. Kartu nama di tangannya pastilah bukan kartu nama yang ditujukan untuk orang kelas bawah. Mungkin Toneri salah memberinya kartu. Mungkin.

Ketika Hinata ingin menanyainya, Toneri telah beranjak pergi. Genta berdenting kemudian. Ia menghilang bersama seorang pria lainnya yang sedari tadi menunggu.

Hinata menghela napas. Bagi orang seperti Toneri, mungkin kartu ini tidak seberapa. Hanya dirinyalah yang berlebihan memegang sesuatu yang bisa jadi melebihi gajinya.

"Bukankah kartu kredit tadi itu _unlimited_?" tanya Ino yang sedari awal tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari Toneri. "Ternyata kartu _unlimited_ bukan hanya mitos."

" _Unlimited_? Aku kira hanya kartu platinum biasa," jawab Hinata yang tidak begitu memperhatikan alat bayar Toneri.

" _Ckck_. Jangan terlalu polos, Hinata. Di luar sana banyak menyebar lelaki kaya, dan salah satunya adalah pelanggan tadi," gumam Ino sambil menggerakkan telunjuknya. Hinata mengamini. "Sekilas kartunya tampak seperti platinum biasa, tapi kalau diperhatikan lagi, kartunya berbeda dengan platinum. Tampak lebih eksklusif dan elegan. Jangan ragukan pandanganku ini yang sudah memegang ribuan kartu. Aku pasti tahu bedanya hanya dari tatapan sekilas."

Ino pernah bilang padanya, cara menilai seorang pria itu kaya atau tidak, bisa dilihat dari kartu kreditnya. Kartu kredit dengan pagu kredit tinggi pastilah hanya dimiliki oleh orang yang berpenghasilan tinggi pula. Apalagi jika yang ia lihat tadi benar, pastilah pagu kredit Toneri tidak terbatas dan itu artinya ia juga memiliki aset yang hampir tidak terbatas pula.

Hinata menaikkan satu tangannya, menutup tawanya yang terdengar ringan. "Iya, iya, aku percaya. Semoga kau mendapatkan salah satu pria itu."

"Pasti, Hinata," ucapnya menutup topik sore itu sebelum Sakura keluar dari dapur dan menghentikan perbincangan mereka.

* * *

"Saya baru tahu Anda akan membuka toko roti, Tuan Muda," gumam Kabuto saat mereka telah berada di dalam mobil.

Asisten itu tahu tuannya berbohong ketika mengatakan ia tidak mengetahui mengenai roti kepada Hinata, tetapi untuk membuka sebuah toko? Sangat arbitrer.

"Aku memang tidak merencanakannya, anggap saja hanya sekadar basa-basi," balas Toneri sambil memindahkan halaman majalah bisnisnya.

"Jika gadis itu menghubungi Anda bagaimana?"

Toneri kemudian menutup majalahnya, tidak tertarik lagi. "Tinggal kau urus saja, cari toko dan peralatannya. Mudah saja, 'kan?" Kabuto mengangguk singkat; memang mudah. "Dengan uang segalanya jadi sederhana. Tapi …."

Kabuto menatap wajah tuannya yang sedang menerawang keluar jendela, penasaran dengan ujung kalimatnya.

"Tapi?"

"Aku tahu tidak seharusnya memiliki perasaan lebih, tapi dia berhasil memesonaku saat pertama kali aku melihatnya meletakkan nampan berisi _chausson aux pommes_ itu, lalu sapaannya yang segurih _flaky pastry_ , juga matanya yang semanis _panettone_. Hanya saja, tampaknya dia sekeras _baguette_ —ia tidak mungkin menerima tawaranku, sama seperti pegawai properti itu."

Kabuto dapat mendengar geraman di akhir kalimat Toneri. Ia tahu pemuda itu tidak menyukai penolakan.

"Majukan sesi pertama pada 27 Desember."

"Maaf, Tuan?"

"Turunkan jumlah suntikan dana kalau sesi pertama tidak dapat dimajukan ke bulan ini. Jika aku menurunkan aliran dana, Uchiha itu pasti juga akan melakukan hal yang sama; dan itu tidak bagus untuk penyelenggara. Dan pastikan kau mengabari mereka tiga hari sebelumnya."

Kabuto terdiam sejenak, lalu mengerti untuk tidak membantah. Ia menulis sesuatu di catatannya.

"Anda tidak boleh menyukai gadis itu, Tuan Muda. Anda harus ingat tujuan utama Anda," gumam Kabuto datar di sela-sela tulisannya.

"Ya …."

Toneri pun memilih menggantungkan ucapannya, menyisakan kecurigaan lain pada Kabuto yang memilih untuk menyimpannya rapat-rapat.

* * *

Saat Hinata berpamitan dengan pegawai yang tersisa, Hidan telah menyambutnya di depan gerai. Pria itu masih mengenakan pakaian kantornya, hanya jasnya saja yang ia lepas.

Kemarin adalah hari terakhir ia bekerja hingga malam. Jika saja ia tidak begitu membutuhkan uang dan juga dapat menghilangkan Hidan dari pikirannya, ia mungkin akan menolak tawaran untuk lembur seminggu penuh.

Ia telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sejak dua jam lalu, tetapi karena Hidan menyuruhnya untuk tetap di toko sampai ia tiba, Hinata hanya bisa merengut sebal dari sambungan telepon. Gadis itu tidak menolak dan memang tidak punya niatan untuk melakukannya. Ia mengakui dirinya mulai dapat menikmati dua jam waktu kosongnya untuk melihat Shino mengaduk adonan besar dengan tangannya, juga melihat Kiba yang membentuk adonan pulen menjadi berbagai jenis roti dan kue kering, tidak lupa pula pada Naruto yang dengan telaten menunggu panggangannya matang.

Hinata bukan penikmat roti, tetapi ia menyukai aroma asam dari ragi yang selalu menjemput penciumannya ketika ia duduk termenung di dapur. Ragi yang dipakai gerainya adalah ragi indukan kualitas tinggi. Sebelum tutup toko, ragi tersebut harus diberi _makan_ tepung tertentu. Kunci yang membuat gerainya terkenal ada pada stoples kaca berisi ragi yang telah berusia puluhan tahun yang selalu mendekam di balik refrigerator.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hidan membuka percakapan di sela perjalanan mereka menuju area parkir, kemudian mendapati gadisnya sedikit merengut.

"Seperti yang kaulihat, tidak ada yang kurang. Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu selama itu?" Hinata mendesah pelan, menghilangkan rengutannya dengan mengingat setiap pengetahuan baru yang ia dapat dari dapur. "Dan kenapa kau jadi berlebihan begini?"

"Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini banyak kasus kriminal di sekitar kota. Aku hanya khawatir," jawabnya asal dan mencoba menghindari tatapan gadis itu.

Sebelum mengetahui siapa sosok yang telah mengancamnya, Hidan tidak akan berhenti memastikan keselamatan Hinata dengan matanya sendiri.

Ketika mereka sampai, Hidan membukakan pintu untuk Hinata sebelum gadis itu masuk. Tidak lama, pintu kemudi terbuka.

Lima Desember, pukul 18.12; waktu yang tertampil pada layar di mobilnya. Ternyata waktu telah lama bergerak sejak pertengkaran awal mereka Oktober lalu. Pantas saja ia merasa malam semakin cepat menjemput dan tubuhnya menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?" tanya Hinata ketika mobil merah metalik itu bergerak.

Hinata sekejap terpesona mendapati kekasihnya yang tersenyum sambil memutar kemudi. Saat Hidan membalas pandangannya, gadis itu merona. Apakah pandangan itu yang dimaksud Hanabi: teduh dan tulus?

Mungkin begitu.

Bukan pada biseps, bukan pada bahu bidang, bukan pula pada tatapannya; gadis itu seketika teringat mengapa ia menyukai pria di sebelahnya. Ia bisa jatuh berkali-kali pada senyuman yang jarang tertampil itu.

"Hari ini aku berhasil menjual apartemen yang paling mahal. Aku pasti mendapat bonus berkali lipat karenanya," ujarnya setelah kembali berfokus pada jalanan.

Hablur keunguan Hinata membesar. Pancaran kebahagiaan yang menyeruak tampak kontras dengan temaram mobil kekasihnya. Jika saja Hidan tidak sedang mengemudi, ia akan menghambur padanya.

"Selamat, Hidan! Kau memang berbakat menjual sesuatu," ujar Hinata dengan wajah berseri-seri. Tidak ada kabar yang lebih menyenangkan daripada mendengar keberhasilan Hidan.

" _Yah_ , walaupun ada masalah sedikit …."

Pancaran itu menyurut pelan-pelan. Hinata menatap Hidan dengan penuh tanya. Hidan mengusap tengkuknya. Ia tahu pasti Hinata akan mengawasinya dan itu membuatnya bingung untuk bertindak.

"Klienku membayar dengan tunai," lanjutnya dengan mengabaikan kenyataan yang tertahan di ujung lidah.

"Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Untuk orang awam sepertimu memang bagus, tapi tidak untuk konteks perusahaan."

"Aneh." Hinata mendorong punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Matanya kini menatap markah jalan yang terputus-putus.

"Memang banyak hal aneh di dunia ini, tapi bukan itu yang aku maksud. Ketika dia membayar dengan tunai, ada satu hal yang muncul begitu saja, sebelum aku tahu perasaan itu. Perasaan terintimidasi. Dia kaya, bukan tidak mungkin dia juga licik. Para kapitalis sepertinya akan menggunakan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan."

Seketika Hinata teringat pada pelanggannya yang menawan para gadis, Ootsutsuki Toneri. Apa pria itu juga termasuk?

Ia memang kurang menyukai ketika namanya disebut oleh Toneri alih-alih nama keluarga. Pria itu terlalu memaksa kedekatannya, dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Namun selebihnya, Toneri adalah pria yang ramah dan tidak tampak ada kilatan mencurigakan dari kedua ain terangnya.

"Jika mereka tidak berusaha mendekatimu, bukankah itu tidak masalah?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

Hidan terdiam. Justru karena mereka mencoba meraihnya, ia mulai terintimidasi. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada setir. Apa yang dirasakan cukup membebaninya, tetapi ia tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang melebihi itu.

Meskipun pria itu menolak penawaran Toneri, ia berharap tidak ada yang terluka karena jawabannya.

Selanjutnya, mereka memilih untuk diam. Sesekali terjadi percakapan hangat yang cukup membuat pikiran berat Hidan menjadi lebih ringan.

Setelah melalui dua belokan dan memasuki jalan yang lebih sempit, akhirnya mobil itu menepi di pinggir jalan yang tidak asing lagi.

"Kau tidak ingin mampir dulu untuk makan malam?" tanya Hinata seraya melepaskan sabuk pengaman. "Hanabi pasti senang melihatmu." Ia lalu tersenyum.

Hidan membalas senyuman itu. "Sepertinya tidak sekarang. Ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan."

Hinata memicingkan matanya curiga. Hidan lantas mengibaskan tangannya cepat.

"Bukan, bukan balapan itu—pekerjaan kantor. Besok ada rapat mengenai performa divisi dan sekarang giliranku mempersiapkan bahan untuk subdivisiku." Hidan mencoba untuk tertawa, walaupun tetap dibalas dingin oleh Hinata.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Hinata membuka pintu mobil lalu pergi begitu saja.

Hidan yang gelagapan segera sadar untuk menyusul dan berhasil menahan langkah kekasihnya. Hinata meninggikan pandangan pada mata bungur di hadapannya, terpatri ekspresi cemas di dalamnya.

"Aku tidak berbohong, Hinata."

"Lalu kenapa cemas?"

"Aku tidak ingin bertengkar lagi."

Hinata menyelami hablur ungu-kemerahan itu lamat-lamat, mencari kebohongan yang mungkin tersembunyi di dasarnya. Sayangnya, gadis itu hanya melihat ketulusan di dalamnya.

Hidan menunggu respons Hinata dengan perasaan ketar hingga ia sadar kekasihnya telah menghambur padanya. Sedetik kemudian, ia menghela napas lega. Dengan satu tangannya ia mengelus pangkal kepala Hinata.

Hinata dapat mendengar degupan yang mulai teratur seiring bergulirnya detik. Ia menyukai saat-saat Hidan menepuk-nepuk ringan kepalanya. Ia juga dapat menghirup seberkas aroma parfum yang tersisa dari balik veste dan kemeja; tidak semahal Toneri, tetapi membuatnya selalu merindukan harum itu. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan kenyamanan yang pria itu berikan.

Hidan merendahkan kepalanya, membisikkan sesuatu. "Bersabarlah, Sayang. Aku berusaha— _tidak_ … aku berjanji untuk berhenti. Dan sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat."

Hinata mengeratkan dekapannya. Ada semburat kecewa, tetapi hal itu tidak seberapa dibanding perasaannya. Ia hanya bisa mengamini dalam hati, berharap pusa itu dapat naik ke langit.

" _Ehem_!"

Seperti ada sentruman yang menjentik telinganya, Hinata melepaskan rengkuhannya. Jelas ia mengenal suara itu. Ia memalingkan wajah dan menemui adiknya sedang berdiri dengan segelas kopi hangat di tangannya, dan seragamnya masih utuh.

"Hanabi!"

Hanabi hanya membalas dengan senyuman jahilnya.

Hinata merutuki malam yang semakin cepat menjemput. Ia masih mengira baru pulang dari lembur.

Hidan tertawa ringan. Ia memang telah menyadari kehadiran Hanabi sejak tiga menit lalu dan juga beberapa penghuni apartemen yang melalui mereka, tetapi apa pedulinya pria itu terhadap sekitar ketika Hinata memperlihatkan sisi manisnya.

"Kenapa tidak memberi tahu kalau ada Hanabi?" Ia merengut pada Hidan yang hanya dibalas dengan kata 'maaf' sambil tetap tertawa.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Udara juga semakin mendingin. Jangan lupa pakai pakaian ekstra," gumam Hidan sambil menepuk-nepuk ringan pucuk kepala Hinata dan sebuah kedipan usil. Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan dengusan dan kerutan bibir.

Setelah insiden itu berlalu, Hinata dan Hanabi menunggu hingga mobil itu menghilang dari pandangan. Dengan mengabaikan adiknya yang masih memasang senyuman menyebalkan, ia beranjak pergi.

"Aku lihat dari awal, _loh_ , Kak. Aku baru tahu Kakak agresif juga." Wajah Hinata memerah. "Aku juga menghitung ada empat orang yang melewati Kakak." Dan semakin memerah.

"Hentikan, Hanabi. Jangan beri tahu hal yang tidak ingin aku dengar," ujarnya cemberut, lalu semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Iya, iya," jawabnya datar, tetapi dengan raut yang masih terlihat jahil.

Membayangkan empat orang penghuni yang melihatnya sedang memeluk Hidan; Hinata ingin segera musnah saja dari apartemen itu. Ditambah lagi adiknya pasti akan terus mengusilinya seminggu penuh. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat dan tidak bisa lebih merah dari itu.

"Tapi Kak, itu kan hal yang normal dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih, apalagi—"

"Hanabi …!" Suara Hinata sedikit bergetar menahan tubuhnya yang memanas malu.

Sebelum ia berhasil meraih adiknya, Hanabi telah menaiki lima anak tangga. Gadis itu berusaha mengejarnya, meskipun usahanya sia-sia.

Pada mimpinya malam itu, ia dihantui empat penghuni tanpa wajah yang tersenyum penuh arti padanya.

 _ **Bersambung**_ **….**

a/n: karena saya cukup sibuk di dunia nyata, ff ini akan diterbitkan minimal seminggu sekali pada akhir pekan. _**Feel free to ask me if I don't seem to continue this ff in several weeks.**_ Terima kasih telah membaca, me- _review_ , mengikuti, dan memfavoritkan ff ini. Maaf kalau saya kadang suka tidak balas _review_ , tapi percayalah saya membaca _review_ yang masuk. :D


	5. bab 4 - zulmat

playlist: duta pamungkas – living in the land of shadows

* * *

 **ablaut: renjana**

 **bab 4 - zulmat**

* * *

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul dua belas kurang dan Hidan masih terpaku di balkon apartemennya. Ia membiarkan rambut yang dicat keperakan itu menari bersama angin dengan matanya mengedar pada langit gelap.

Ia masih merasa kenyang setelah sebelumnya makan malam bersama Hinata. Karenanya, ia sama sekali belum menyesap rokok di jemarinya. Daripada rokok, ia lebih membutuhkan bir untuk menghangatkan dan meringankan pikirannya yang telah terbawa sedari tadi. Ia pun memilih membalikkan badan; merosotkan punggung; dan dalam posisi bertinggung, ia bersandar pada balkon. Tidak lama, rokok itu terhempas ke lantai, membiarkan baranya padam dimakan lembap.

Hidan mengambil ponselnya, memeriksa email yang masuk. Ia menggulirkan layar, sesekali tersenyum saat terbaca email dari Hinata. Dan kemudian, senyum itu benar-benar sirna ketika email tidak dikenal terkilas di iris ungu-kemerahannya.

Ia meremas rambutnya dengan satu tangan yang bebas. Beban terbesar dirinya ada pada isi ancaman dan lampiran foto Hinata.

"Brengsek."

Hidan berniat menghapus email itu saking kesalnya. Namun, ketika ikon berbentuk amplop berputar-putar dan siap untuk dihapus, ia menyentuh perintah pembatalan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak boleh menghapusnya sekarang, setidaknya sampai aku tahu siapa si Brengsek ini."

Ia menelisik lagi pada isi ancaman. Memang bukan sekali-dua ia menerima pesan kaleng itu. Ancaman datang pertama kali saat turnamen musim semi selesai, Mei lalu. Jika ditotalkan, maka ia sudah menerima tujuh ancaman. Empat ancaman pertama tidak ia gubris. Akan tetapi, saat ancaman kelima masuk ke ponselnya, kepalanya terasa mau pecah dan memuntahkan isinya.

Tidak masalah jika dirinya yang diancam. Namun, tidak dengan orang di sekitarnya, terutama kekasihnya. Sejak foto Hinata tertampil, hatinya tidak bisa lagi tenang. Ia yakin pengancam sedang mengawasinya dan tertawa atas tindakannya yang berlebihan, membuktikan bahwa ancamannya telak.

Saat pikirannya masih tenggelam dalam kesemrawutan, ponselnya berdering kencang. Dan itu cukup mengagetkannya. Hidan segera menjawab setelah mengenali foto yang tertampil.

"Ya, ada apa?" jawabnya asal, tetapi terselip kelegaan di dalam nadanya.

" _Kami hanya tinggal menunggumu. Ke mana saja kau. Cepat ke_ basecamp _sebelum aku berpikiran untuk mengambil organ tubuhmu."_

Lalu sambungan terputus.

Hidan menjauhkan ponselnya. Nama Kakuzu hilang kemudian.

Ia menghela napas, teringat kalau sekarang Sabtu malam. Ia lalu bangkit; mengunci pintu balkon; mengambil sembarang jaket _hoodie_ hijau tentaranya dan _fob_ Tesla, sebelum meluncur pergi.

* * *

"Maaf, aku lupa sekarang ada pertemuan," gumamnya sambil menarik satu kursi kosong.

Hidan menatap setiap anggota. Memang hanya dirinyalah yang ditunggu.

Ia bergabung dengan Akatsuki tiga tahun lalu. Saat itu ia diajak langsung oleh ketua klub, Pein, yang merupakan teman masa kuliahnya. Selain Pein, ia mengenal secara pribadi tiga orang lainnya: Kakuzu, Kisame, dan Zetsu. Sisanya, ia mengenal sejak mereka bergabung satu per satu.

Akatsuki merupakan klub yang didirikan untuk mengumpulkan orang yang menyukai dunia mobil; sebelum lima tahun lalu, berubah menjadi klub balapan liar. Sejak Pein memutuskan untuk mendukung segala jenis balapan—termasuk yang bertentangan dengan hukum, satu per satu anggotanya mundur dan hanya menyisakan lima anggota saja.

Anggota yang tersisa itu adalah orang yang ia kenal secara pribadi, ditambah Itachi sebelum ia memilih keluar dua bulan setelah Hidan bergabung. Ia sendiri tidak terlalu mengenal Itachi. Yang ia tahu, Itachi adalah teman masa kecil Kisame dan merupakan pewaris utama takhta Uchiha. Predikat barunya itu membuatnya tidak bisa lagi bebas dan berurusan dengan hukum.

Secara tidak langsung, Itachi mengambil banyak peran setelah ia keluar. Nama Akatsuki perlahan mulai naik berkat keberanian Itachi memberikan taruhan. Meskipun saat itu masih terbilang baru di dunia _street racing_ , Akatsuki bukanlah klub asal jadi. Semua kemungkinan telah diprediksi oleh Pein. Itulah alasan menapa Itachi berani bertaruh besar-besaran. Dari taruhan yang dimenangkan, Akatsuki turut mendapat materi dan nama.

Bisa dibilang, prioritas utama Akatsuki adalah Itachi. Dan ketika Itachi tidak memegang mereka, mereka hanyalah pembalap biasa yang membela pembayar tertinggi.

"Ke mana saja kau, baru muncul sekarang. Padahal waktumu sudah cukup lepas di antara yang lain," ujar pemuda dengan rambut dicat merah di hadapannya.

"Bukankah sudah aku bilang, aku lupa."

Lawan bicaranya tidak serta-merta menerima alasannya. "Itu karena akhir-akhir ini pikiranmu entah di mana."

Hidan menatapnya tajam, tetapi memilih untuk tidak membalas. Tidak ada yang salah dari ucapan juniornya yang bermulut tajam itu. Jika ada satu anggota yang membencinya, mungkin itu adalah Sasori.

"Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang semuanya telah berkumpul," buka Pein. "Pertemuan kali ini juga akan membahas topik yang sama dengan sebelumnya."

"Lalu kenapa kau mengumpulkan kami kali ini?" tanya pemuda berkaus putih dengan blazer hitam yang duduk di sebelah Sasori, Deidara. "Tanganku sudah gatal ingin memegang kemudi." Ia kemudian meremas-remas telapak tangannya cepat.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, turnamen musim dingin akan dimulai pada minggu kedua Januari nanti. _Yah_ —masih sekitar sebulan lagi, tapi aku ingin lebih memastikan bahwa kalian bertiga memang telah siap untuk mewakili tim kita." Pein memandang bergantian pada Hidan, Deidara, dan Kisame yang masing-masing mengisi posisi sebagai kelas ringan, sedang, dan berat.

"Tentu saja!" seru Deidara. Dengan satu tangannya, ia menarik bahu Sasori. "Sasori akan bertanggung jawab dengan Peugeot-ku. Aku pasti dapat menduduki setidaknya posisi tiga dengan otaknya."

"Lepaskan aku, Sialan." Pemuda itu langsung saja menghempas lengan sahabatnya. "Berani sekali lagi kau menyentuhku, aku pastikan Peugeot-mu meledak setelah finis."

"Ya, ya, ledakkan saja. Aku suka ledakan. Pastikan juga kau menambah kursi pelontar."

Hidan menarik naik ujung kiri bibirnya. Bisa dibilang, Deidara adalah badut di klub itu. Tanpa spontanitasnya, klub hanyalah kumpulan orang berumur yang ambisius. Deidara dan Sasori masih memiliki jiwa muda dengan kegilaannya yang segar. Banyak hal yang hanya bisa dipikirkan sewaktu masih muda sebelum pemikiran itu meluap dan melupa seiring menua. Itulah yang dicari Pein dari mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Kisame?" tanya Pein setelah memalingkan wajah dari Deidara yang masih menggoda sahabat satu kampusnya itu.

"Aku siap. Zetsu dan Tobi sudah memeriksa McLaren-ku, dan semua masih baik-baik saja. NOS sudah diganti. Akselerasi dan torsi juga mencapai puncaknya," gumamnya sambil menelisik pada kuku-kukunya yang runcing.

Pein mengangguk dua kali sebelum berpindah pada Hidan.

Mengerti pada kode itu, Hidan lantas membalas, "Karena baru, aku tidak terlalu yakin dapat melesat seperti biasanya dengan Tesla. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa mengakalinya dengan beberapa trik. Setelah ini, Kakuzu juga akan memasangkan NOS setelah uji coba awal."

"Jadi sejauh ini tidak ada masalah?" Pein mengambil kertas di depannya. Ia lalu menatap lamat-lamat pada Hidan. "Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hidan memastikan bahwa pertanyaan itu memang untuknya.

"Dari catatan selama latihan, kau mengalami penurunan dua sampai empat detik dalam lintasan lurus; apalagi ketika memasuki tikungan, pergerakanmu tidak sehalus biasanya. Aku yakin pikiranmu melayang entah ke mana; seperti yang dikatakan Sasori."

Apakah ia memang semudah itu dibaca? Atau memang kegusarannya tertampil jelas di wajahnya?

"Ini karena Tesla-ku. Saat itu aku masih beradaptasi, mencari kondisi yang cocok untukku," jawabnya senormal mungkin, menampik berpasang mata yang menatapnya berbeda.

Pein terdiam cukup lama. Pikirannya mengalkulasi segalanya. "Baiklah, aku percaya, tapi jangan sampai masalah pribadi terbawa hingga ke sini."

Hidan mendengus. Susunan kalimat Pein sekilas terdengar mendukung, tetapi sesungguhnya ia tidaklah percaya.

"Aku baru mendapat kabar, turnamen kali ini hanya ada tiga tantangan untuk masing-masing kelas. Konan akan membagikan rinciannya pada kalian, pelajari baik-baik," lanjut Pein.

Perempuan satu-satunya di klub mengambil lembaran kertas yang sedari tadi tergeletak di hadapannya. Ia lalu berdiri dan membagikan lembaran itu satu per satu sesuai kelasnya.

Dengan beberapa kalimat penutup, pertemuan malam itu dicukupkan sampai di situ. Deidara bersorak senang ketika akhirnya ia dapat menuju Peugeot SR1 putihnya diikuti Sasori sebagai partnernya. Kisame dan Tobi tidak banyak bicara setelahnya. Namun, ia dapat mendengar kekehan Kisame dari kejauhan. Pein, Konan, dan Zetsu telah melesat dengan kendaraan masing-masing menuju tempat pertemuan berikutnya.

"Ke mana mobilmu?" tanya Hidan saat Kakuzu begitu saja mengisi kursi penumpang di sebelahnya.

"Ada di belakang. Hari ini aku hanya menilai kinerja mobilmu saja—dan jangan menatapku seolah aku mengganggu kehidupanmu," gumamnya seraya menarik sabuk pengaman.

"Bilang saja kau mau menghemat bahan bakar."

Kakuzu tidak membalas. Hidan pun tidak ingin berdebat lebih lama lagi. Tesla merah metalik itu bergerak mundur sebelum melesat melewati gerbang.

Hidan mengenal Kakuzu lebih dulu daripada yang lain. Kakuzu adalah seniornya di kampus. Sejak awal masuk, ia cukup sering melihat kehadiran seniornya di beberapa kelas yang ia ikuti. Hingga pada satu waktu, Hidan memilih untuk duduk di sebelah Kakuzu. Awalnya Kakuzu tidak menggubris mahasiswa tahun pertama itu, sebelum Hidan mulai meracau dan mengajaknya berbicara hal yang tidak jelas. Semakin hari pembahasan yang dibawa Hidan merambah ke hal pribadi, dan itu cukup membuat Kakuzu membolos selama lima pertemuan.

Perlahan, Kakuzu mulai membuka dirinya, menerima satu-satunya orang yang dengan tulus mengajaknya mengobrol, yang acap kali tersenyum penuh di setiap selingan kalimatnya.

Hidan menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam ketika ia telah melewati tiga mobil. Angka pada layar hampir menyentuh dua ratus sebelum ia menginjak pedal rem tiba-tiba saat muncul tikungan di depan. Terdengar decitan memekikkan telinga. Asap mengepul dari gesekan ban pada aspal di bawahnya. Mobil pun bergerak menyamping hingga beberapa meter. Kakuzu yang tidak mengantisipasi _drifting_ mendadak itu hanya bisa merelakan tubuhnya menghantam pintu mobil. Kertas pada tangannya terlepas entah ke mana.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kakuzu tajam setelah memungut kembali kertasnya. "Kalau saja jantungku sempat copot, kau harus menggantinya."

Hidan yang telah berhasil mengendalikan mobilnya menatap kaca spion sambil berujar, "Sejak kapan ada tikungan di situ. Sial! Aku paling muak dengan _drifting_ ," tidak memedulikan kalimat protes temannya.

"Kau saja yang kurang berkonsentrasi! Brengsek … kau membuat sebelah bahuku terasa akan lepas."

"Seharusnya kau bilang ada tikungan di depan, bukan malah melamun," ucap Hidan tidak terima. Ia memang anti dituduh bersalah oleh temannya itu.

"Terserah kau saja. Nilaimu masih buruk. _Drifting_ tiba-tiba tanpa perhitungan matang dan _handling_ kasar, minus empat."

Hidan memalingkan wajahnya pada Kakuzu sejenak. Tampak tatapan tidak percaya. "Sejak kapan kau mulai menilaiku? Kau bilang hanya menilai mobilku saja," protesnya.

"Sejak aku duduk. Kalau Pein tahu, bisa-bisa hargamu turun. Dan aku yakin kau juga belum membaca perincian yang diberikan Konan. Salah satu tantangan yang harus kauhadapi adalah _drifting_."

Hidan menggenggam setir lebih kencang. _Drifting_ bukan keahliannya, Deidara dan Kisame jauh lebih unggul soal teknik itu. Dalam _drifting_ yang kerap ia temui, ia dilarang menggunakan rem kaki alih-alih rem tangan. Ketika kau harus memindahkan gigi dan juga mengerem dengan tangan di saat yang bersamaan, Hidan membenci impuls perpindahan yang dapat meremukkan jemarinya. Dan juga, mobilnya tidak mendukung _drifting_ karena transmisinya yang otomatis. Ia harus meminjam mobil Kakuzu atau Konan untuk melakukan trik ini. Posisi terbaik yang pernah ia raih dalam _drifting_ tidak lebih dari jarak penyimpangan 400 meter dan menempati peringkat tiga karenanya.

Ia kesal, tetapi tidak bisa melampiaskannya. Ia memilih untuk berfokus pada jalanan yang hanya disinari sorot mobilnya, menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam pada jalanan lurus. Selama beberapa menit, Hidan menolak untuk menjawab kalimat yang sesekali dilontarkan Kakuzu. Bagaimanapun ia harus bisa melewati limitnya minggu lalu.

Kakuzu pun hanya bisa menatap mata menajam partnernya dari samping. Ujung rambut keperakan Hidan yang telah kehilangan efek pomade terjurai ke depan saat ia menghantam rem untuk mengendalikan mobilnya di tikungan. Jauh lebih baik daripada sebelumnya.

Hingga mereka memasuki sebuah kota, mobil itu melambat seketika. Hidan tidak ingin mobilnya membangunkan _radar gun_ polisi lalu lintas.

"Daripada Tesla, kau bisa membeli yang lebih dari ini dengan uangmu."

Hidan mengaktifkan fitur autopilotnya untuk sekadar mengistirahatkan tangannya yang kaku. Ia lalu merenggangkan tubuhnya dan menyisir juraiannya ke belakang sebelum menghadap Kakuzu.

"Tidak, ini cukup. Aku memang menginginkannya. Lagipula, uang sisanya bisa aku simpan lagi untuk hal lain."

"Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki pemikiran progresif begitu."

"Aku sudah harus memikirkan hal lain selain balapan—kehidupan yang lebih normal."

Kakuzu memundurkan punggungnya, menyandar pada kursi itu. "Bagus kalau begitu. Aku memang merasa sejak kau memimpin di ajang musim semi lalu, ambisimu pada balapan mulai berkurang."

Kakuzu sangat mengetahui dirinya. Dan ia tidak bisa membantah perkataan pria di sebelahnya.

Hidan memang memiliki ambisi yang meletup-letup pada dunia balap. Awalnya, ia hanya balapan untuk memenuhi hasratnya yang besar itu. Ia menyukai perasaan menggebu-gebu yang muncul ketika melewati mobil-mobil sipil di jalan raya; ketika menyalip dua truk tronton yang bersisian di jalan tol; ataupun ketika menginjak pedal gas hingga maksimal untuk menghindari kejaran polisi lalu lintas. Sensasi yang hanya bisa ia dapatkan melalui _drag race_ ilegal. Namun, sejak pertengahan tahun lalu, ambisinya menyusut. Ia tidak lagi merasakan sensasi yang sama.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang," gumam Hidan sambil menatap pertokoan yang telah tutup dari jendela. Kakuzu menoleh, tetapi ia tidak bisa menilai tatapan yang tertampil dari refleksi kaca. "Musim ini adalah penutup untuk tiga tahunku."

Air muka Kakuzu berubah. "Tapi namamu sedang naik, kau mau melepasnya begitu saja?"

Hidan tidak langsung menjawab. Ia membiarkan pria di sebelahnya berada dalam tanya lebih lama.

"Iya, aku sudah memikirkan hal itu juga. Untuk mencapai sesuatu, harus ada yang aku korbankan. Aku merasa akhir-akhir ini tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Semua tampak memburam. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa memilih."

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu memilih bertahan sampai nanti?"

"Aku juga membutuhkan uang. Sedikit lagi Kakuzu, aku akan mencapai tujuanku. Semua impian itu sudah menari di depan mataku hingga aku terluka saat menyadari aku masih belum bisa menggapainya dalam jarak sedekat itu." Hidan menutup matanya, menelan pahit yang memenuhi rongga mulut. Ia lalu menatap Kakuzu dengan pandangan berbeda. "Saat sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku, aku mohon kau pastikan Hinata baik-baik saja." Ia mencoba tersenyum, meskipun itu menyakitkan.

Kakuzu tercekat, "Kenapa …? Kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau temanku, apa lagi?"

Senyum itu, senyum penuh yang dikenal Kakuzu sedari pria itu menyapanya di kelas untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Tidak perlu ada afirmasi di antara mereka, Kakuzu tahu Hidan memercayainya; begitu juga sebaliknya.

Kakuzu memindahkan pandangan pada jalanan sepi, "Kau seperti sedang meninggalkan wasiat padaku. Apa ini pertanda kau akan mati di lintasan?" sebelum ia sadar ada sesuatu yang salah. " _Tidak_ —kalau kau takut mati di lintasan, maka kau sudah mewasiatkan ini dari tiga tahun lalu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Tatapan tajam Kakuzu yang ia terima kemudian. "Apa? Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Apa sepuluh tahun belum cukup untukku menghapal gesturmu? Pasti ada yang salah, dan kau menyimpannya sendiri, tapi kau tidak sanggup membawanya semua."

Kakuzu benar.

Hidan menaikkan pandangannya hingga terpaku pada kaca panorama. Tangannya mengepal dalam saku jaket _hoodie_ -nya. Keningnya tampak sedikit berkeringat, membantah membran dingin yang datang.

"Aku adalah Hidan yang bahagia dapat memiliki Hinata. Kau pasti tahu ketakutan terbesarku bukan pada kekalahan atau kehilangan semua tabunganku, tapi ketika aku tidak bisa memastikan keadaan Hinata lagi. Memikirkannya saja bisa membuatku gila dan bertindak ceroboh. Dia hanyalah gadis polos yang tidak pantas menanggung segala dosaku, bahkan seujung kuku pun. Tapi …," Hidan menarik napas. Kakuzu mendengar getaran tertahan. "Tapi ancaman itu mulai menyasar dirinya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika aku tidak berada di sisinya saat ancaman itu melukainya."

"Ancaman?" Kakuzu terkesiap. Mungkin itulah penyebab kelalaian Hidan dalam beberapa minggu terakhir.

"Oktober lalu seseorang mulai mengancamku dengan Hinata. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya, makanya aku menahannya untuk bekerja hingga membuat pergelangan tangannya memar. Melihat luka itu membiru, aku sadar tidak bisa menahannya dengan cara itu. Ketika aku memiliki waktu sedikit saja, aku akan menghubunginya ataupun datang ke gerainya. Dan itu membuatnya jengah dan memutuskanku, tapi untunglah hubungan kami dapat kembali seperti semula.

"Kemudian Selasa lalu, si Brengsek itu berani melampirkan foto Hinata saat aku mengantarnya pulang. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika kau ingin marah tapi tidak tahu pada siapa? Rasanya begitu sesak hingga aku sempat lupa caranya bernapas."

Kilas kesedihan yang sempat tertampil kemudian berubah menjadi kilatan amarah. Kakuzu masih mencoba mencerna pengakuan Hidan.

"Menurutmu, apa penyebabnya?" selidik pria berambut panjang itu.

Hidan berpikir dalam tengadahnya, memastikan tidak ada alasan logis lain selain yang ada dalam pikirannya. "Balap. Mungkin dia adalah orang yang aku kalahkan dalam balapan musim semi kemarin atau petaruh yang rugi besar-besaran karena kemenanganku. Karena mengancamku merupakan tindakan sia-sia, dia mulai mengancam dengan Hinata. Jika itu bukan gertakan, maka hanya tinggal menunggu hitungan waktu sebelum dia sungguhan bertindak."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengatakannya pada Pein."

Hidan tersentak. Ia menurunkan pandangan pada lawan bicara, menekuk alisnya. "Jangan bilang pada siapa pun. Aku bersyukur kau mau mendengarku, tapi aku tidak ingin orang lain mengetahui ini. Menjaga puluhan telinga lebih mudah daripada menjaga satu mulut. Simpanlah itu untuk dirimu sendiri."

"Tapi jika ancaman itu juga berimbas pada Akatsuki—"

"Aku tahu, aku juga tidak mungkin mencampakkan harapan anggota lain. Bagaimanapun, apa yang kudapatkan sekarang berkat Akatsuki. Hinata dan Akatsuki memang bertolak belakang, tapi keduanya tidak dapat saling menggantikan. Percayalah padaku, Kakuzu, aku akan berusaha untuk tidak merugikan siapa pun. Aku mohon …."

Kakuzu memejamkan matanya sejenak. Keseriusan Hidan masih menari di otaknya. "Baiklah."

Hidan mengulas seuntai senyum, "Terima kasih. Aku percaya kau memang teman terbaikku."

Bebannya menjadi lebih ringan sekarang. Ia tidak mungkin mengorbankan siapa pun, termasuk teman pertamanya itu yang mungkin telah lupa bagaimana awal mereka bertemu: dari sebuah kejadian sederhana di _convenience store_ ketika uangnya kurang sepuluh sen untuk membeli rokok, Kakuzu yang berada di belakangnya menutupi kekurangannya itu. Hidan tidak mungkin salah.

"Aku menjadi lebih lega sekarang. Mungkin aku bisa berkonsentrasi malam ini."

Hidan menegakkan punggungnya. Mengambil kembali kendali setir yang sedari tadi bergerak sendiri. Kota telah jauh terlewat. Saatnya ia meluncur menuju tempat pertemuan berikutnya dan menyelesaikan latihannya pada malam menjelang pagi ini.

* * *

"Bagaimana?"

"Dia terlambat, sepertinya karena kurang konsentrasi. Tampaknya ancamanmu telak mengenai jantungnya. Tinggal menunggu waktu hingga jantung itu berhenti memompa darah."

Terdengar kekehan. "Kau memang membencinya, ya … aku tidak salah memilihmu ternyata."

 _ **Bersambung ….**_

* * *

A/N: Pada ff sebelumnya, ada sedikit kesalahan. Harusnya saya tulis tanggal 27 Desember alih-alih 25 Desember.


	6. bab 5 - garah

playlist: tokyo jihen – kokoro

* * *

 **ablaut: renjana**

 **bab 5 - garah**

* * *

Hinata mengerutkan bibir lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas. Sudah hampir satu jam ia menunggu, dan Hidan baru saja membatalkan janjinya sendiri untuk mengantarnya bekerja. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menaikkan mata keunguan itu pada jam yang tertampil dari layar papan reklame; setengah jam lagi. Ia kesal, tetapi tidak bisa melampiaskannya.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, ia beranjak menuju halte terdekat. Meskipun ia tahu bus berikutnya akan datang lima belas menit lagi, tidak ada cara lain selain menunggu sambil memikirkan diksi yang tepat untuk diucapkan pada manajer nanti.

 _Seharusnya tidak perlu mengatakan akan mengantarku segala kalau memang sibuk._

Sepanjang perjalanan, kekesalan itu sedikit demi sedikit menaik. Ujung rok rimpel seatas lututnya menyapu angin dengan cepat. Dari langkah yang diambil, ia gugup; gugup pada kalimat yang harus ia katakan pada atasannya nanti. Dua perasaan yang begitu mengganggunya.

Manajer Yamato tidak akan marah padanya. Hinata bukan seperti Naruto atau Kiba yang suka terlambat datang bekerja. Bukan berarti Hinata tidak pernah terlambat sebelumnya, tetapi keterlambatannya masih dalam tahap dapat dimaafkan. Ia sebisa mungkin datang sebelum waktunya untuk menghindari berurusan dengan susunan kalimat permohonan maaf. Walaupun ia selalu berusaha membiasakan diri untuk berkomunikasi, tetap saja perasaan rendah diri kerap menggelayuti di beberapa momen tertentu.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat.

 _Tidak, kalimatku masih terdengar normal. Harus yang lebih honorifik lagi._

Saat Hinata tenggelam dalam pikirannya, satu mobil BMW 6 Series Gran Coupé putih melewatinya sebelum berhenti beberapa langkah di depan. Gadis itu terus berjalan tanpa memedulikan keberadaan mobil itu sebelum kaca jendela bergerak turun dan suara familier memanggilnya. Ia menoleh, mendapati Toneri sedang tersenyum dari dalamnya.

Hinata terpaku, sedetik kemudian tersadar untuk membalas salam Toneri.

Pemuda itu tidak sendiri di kursi penumpang. Kabuto duduk di sebelahnya. Matanya yang menusuk membuat Hinata tidak nyaman dan ingin buru-buru menuju halte saja. Ia mengeratkan pegangan pada tali tasnya dan menurunkan pandangan dari Kabuto.

"Mau ke mana, Hinata? Kau tampak tergesa-gesa," tanya Toneri setelah berhasil mempelajari raut gadis itu.

" _Ah_ , sebentar lagi waktuku bekerja, ja-jadi aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Maaf, Toneri." Hinata tidak bisa menahan kegugupannya; antara waktu semakin menyempit dan tetapan tidak bersahabat Kabuto. Walaupun terburu-buru menuju halte pun, ia masih harus menunggu lagi. Namun hal itu lebih baik daripada berada di sekitar Toneri lebih lama.

Hinata membungkuk singkat lalu kembali melangkah. Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan seseorang menyusul dengan cepat. Penasaran dengan suara di belakangnya, Hinata menoleh dan seketika ia merona saat wajah Toneri hanya berjarak dua jengkal dari wajahnya.

"A-ada apa, Toneri?" tanyanya sambil menahan napas dan sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Padahal aku ingin menawarkan tumpangan, tapi kau sudah pergi saja." Ia tertawa singkat. "Tempat tinggalku searah dengan tokomu."

Bayangan Hidan terkilas begitu saja. Menciptakan partisi antara dirinya dan Toneri. Ia semakin mengeratkan pegangan pada tali tasnya. "Terima kasih, Toneri … tapi aku naik bus saja."

Belum sempat Hinata membalikkan tubuh, ia merasa sesuatu yang dingin meraup lengan kirinya. Ia mendapati telapak tangan pucat Toneri menahan pergerakannya. Pandangan itu menaik menuju wajah yang masih tersenyum. Ia tidak mengerti pada senyum itu, yang ia mengerti hanya pada gerakan refleks menarik lengan agar Toneri melepaskannya.

"Mungkin aku terdengar mengada-ada, tapi bus tidak akan datang dalam waktu dekat ini."

Hinata mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa?"

"Terjadi kecelakaan beruntun sehingga jalur yang dilewati busmu ditutup untuk beberapa saat. Kau bisa menggunakan kereta listrik, tapi itu artinya kau harus memutar arah dan tentu saja memakan waktu lebih lama lagi."

Hinata terdiam. Untuk menuju stasiun, ia harus berjalan memutar selama seperempat jam dan menunggu kedatangan kereta tujuannya yang baru tiba dua puluh menit setelah waktu kerja dimulai. Itu juga ia masih harus berjalan lagi menuju tokonya.

Gadis itu melemas. Apa pun pilihannya, ia memang akan telat. Ia menatap jarak di antara mata Toneri. Hanya bantuan Toneri yang dapat menghemat keterlambatannya, walaupun artinya ia harus terbiasa dengan keberadaan Kabuto.

Hinata ragu, tetapi ia tetap mengangguk pelan sebagai afirmasi.

 _Hanya untuk kali ini saja._

Toneri kembali tersenyum.

Pria itu memutar tubuh; tangannya menaik. Mobil putih itu bergerak mendekati mereka. Mendapat tatapan dari tuannya, Kabuto keluar dari kursi yang ia tempati untuk pindah ke kursi depan. Hinata berdesir saat kerlingan itu menemui matanya. Ia mencoba tidak mengacuhkannya.

Dengan satu tangannya, Toneri menarik gagang pintu lalu tubuhnya dihadapkan pada Hinata. Wajahnya mencerah ketika matanya kembali bertemu hablur gadis itu. Tubuhnya yang sedikit membungkuk dan tangannya yang mengayun ke dalam mobil berbicara banyak. Dengan gerakan canggung, Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil sambil memeluk tasnya.

"Te-terima kasih," ucapnya pelan.

Toneri tersenyum. Pintu menutup.

* * *

"Maaf, apa tadi lama?"

Hidan segera menyembunyikan ponselnya. Seorang wanita kembali menempati kursi yang sempat ia duduki. Bibirnya tampak lebih merekah dari sebelumnya, begitu pula dengan perona pipi yang sekarang terlihat lebih segar.

Terumi Mei adalah seniornya di kampus dulu, sama seperti Kakuzu. Jika Kakuzu saat itu berada di tahun kelima, maka Mei berada di tahun ketiga. Hidan selalu sengaja mengirimkan tugas lebih lama sehingga ia harus sering berurusan dengan Mei selaku asisten dosen pengampunya.

Hidan tidak mungkin bisa melupakan Mei. Jauh sebelum mengenal Hinata, wanita itu adalah cinta pertamanya. Alasan mengapa ia memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaan untuk pertama kali.

"Tidak. Aku sudah biasa menunggu," Hidan tersenyum tipis, nyaris tidak terlihat.

Dan wanita itu pulalah alasan ia tidak jadi mengantar Hinata.

Ia memang akan bertemu Mei cepat atau lambat, tetapi seharusnya bukan sekarang. Mei meneleponnya untuk memajukan pertemuan karena ia sudah harus terbang menyusul bosnya malam nanti. Dengan perhitungannya, seharusnya ia tetap bisa mengantar Hinata jika saja kliennya itu tidak membicarakan kehidupan kampus dahulu—tentang mata kuliah, tentang tugas, tentang dosen. Dan ia tidak kuasa menolak pembahasan kliennya.

Mei melipat kaki, semakin memperlihatkan paha mulusnya dari sebalik rok sepan hitam pendek. Ia kembali mengambil sejilid brosur yang tergeletak di meja, membuka beberapa halaman.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Hidan menaikkan alisnya. "Seperti yang kaulihat. Aku menjadi penjual properti; hampir setiap hari bertemu klien. Aku juga lebih nyaman bekerja seperti ini daripada harus duduk seharian di kantor."

Mei mengangguk. Ia mengerti pada penderitaan duduk seharian di kantor. Meskipun posisinya bukan sebagai pegawai biasa, tetap saja jika ia berada di posisi itu, ia akan lebih cepat keriput.

"Bagaimana denganmu—Terumi?"

Mei mengangkat wajahnya, menatap mata pria itu lamat-lamat. Setahun setelah lulus kuliah, sudah hampir delapan tahun mereka berpisah dan tidak pernah bertemu lagi setelahnya. Banyak perubahan pada Hidan yang langsung ia sadari sejak kali pertama melihat pria itu duduk sendirian menunggu kedatangannya.

Tubuh yang bertambah tinggi ketika berdiri menyambutnya; rambut yang tidak lagi berantakan ketika ia sedikit membungkuk; bahu yang semakin membidang dan kokoh ketika lengannya mengulur; telapak tangan yang dapat meraup telapaknya ketika mereka bersalaman, Hidan berubah menjadi seorang pria dewasa.

Di atas segalanya, pria itu tidak lagi menggebu-gebu, sorot matanya menjadi lebih tajam; tetapi juga lembut di saat yang bersamaan, dan senyumnya menjadi lebih dalam dari perjumpaan terakhir mereka di bandara. Mei melihat sebuah kematangan.

"Kenapa memanggilku dengan nama keluarga?"

Mereka memang telah lama berpisah, tetapi Mei tidak mungkin melupakan sapaan Hidan terhadap dirinya.

Pria itu menurunkan pandangan pada secangkir kopi di hadapannya. Bayangan buram dirinya terefleksi. "Ini sudah lama sekali, Terumi. Delapan tahun …." Pandangan itu menaik, mencari mata lawan bicaranya. "Kau berubah, aku berubah. Kita bertemu karena pekerjaan." Lalu tersenyum simpul setelahnya.

Mei menatapnya selama beberapa detik, mengerti untuk tidak mengorek lebih dalam. Ia kemudian kembali pada buku brosur di tangannya.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, aku bekerja sebagai asisten seorang pengacara; mengikuti ke mana pun dia pergi hingga aku hapal setiap jadwal penerbangan. Dalam seminggu bisa berkali-kali berada di pesawat yang berbeda hingga aku takut jika suatu saat nanti aku tidak tahu harus ke mana saat semua ini berakhir. Itulah mengapa aku memutuskan untuk memiliki hunian pribadi." Ia memindahkan selembar halaman dengan jari lentiknya. "Dan ternyata mantan pacarku bekerja di perusahaan properti. Pas sekali, bukan? Kau bisa merekomendasikan hunian yang cocok untukku. Aku tebak kau masih mengingat seleraku." Mei kemudian memandang pada minuman kesukaannya yang telah dipesan oleh Hidan sebelumnya.

Hidan mengangguk pelan. Cinta pertama selalu membekas, seberusaha apa pun ia menghapusnya.

Ia memindahkan _slide_ berkali-kali, mencari tipe rumah yang cocok untuk Mei pada laptopnya.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" tanyanya sambil memutar laptop. "Kau hidup sendirian, jadi lebih cocok memiliki rumah tipe 36. Ruang tamu, satu kamar dan kamar mandi, garasi, juga ada pekarangan kecil di samping dan belakang rumah."

Mei menyisipkan rambut cokelat-kemerahannya ke belakang telinga. Mata bundarnya menelisik pada denah dan ukuran yang tertampil.

"Lokasi berada di suburban, sangat praktis untukmu. Tidak jauh dari akses transportasi umum," lanjut pria itu, "beberapa _store_ dan gerai makanan-minuman terkenal juga hanya berjarak satu blok saja." Ia tidak akan pernah lupa pada kebiasaan Mei yang suka mampir ke gerai kopi.

Di sela-sela perhatian Mei yang masih tertuju pada laptop, Hidan kembali menatap mata hijau menyala itu. Memastikan sesuatu yang sedari tadi mengganggunya.

Ia yakin perasaan itu telah sirna. Jantungnya memang berdetak kencang, tetapi bukan untuk mengantarkan sulur-sulur nostalgia, melainkan luka lama. Ia mengakui sulit melupakan wanita itu dahulu. Selama ia terpuruk, ia juga belajar untuk melepaskan.

Hinata adalah sumber kebahagiaannya sekarang. Tidak ada yang bisa membantahnya, sekalipun di hadapannya ada seratus Mei.

"Sepertinya rumah yang kausarankan cocok untukku." Ketika Mei menaikkan kepala, Hidan buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan. "Tapi aku ingin menilainya langsung sebelum memutuskannya."

Hidan mengerti. "Baiklah. Aku akan menunjukkannya langsung padamu."

"Mungkin tidak dalam waktu dekat ini. Paling lama bulan depan, tapi aku usahakan bisa lebih cepat dari itu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Terumi. Kau bisa menghubungiku kapan pun kau siap."

Mei tersenyum. Ia masih belum terbiasa mendengar nama keluarganya disebut Hidan. Di satu sisi ia merasa asing, di sisi lain ia merasa rindu.

Pria itu benar-benar berubah. Jika ia membayangkan Hidan di masa depan, maka ketenangan dan kedewasaan yang pertama kali dicoret. Namun, sepertinya ia harus merevisi anggapannya itu.

* * *

Hal pertama yang masuk ke penciuman Hinata adalah aroma manis yang lembut. Aroma musim semi. Aroma itu tidak kuat, tetapi cukup dapat disadari dan menempel hingga ke serat mantel cokelat mudanya. Saat pria itu menyusulnya, aroma baru berputar di dalam mobil. Mengambil dominasi aroma yang sempat ia baui menjadi lebih familier.

Toneri melepaskan satu kancing pada bagian atas jasnya sebelum menarik sabuk pengaman. Gadis itu sering melihat Hidan melakukan gestur yang sama—saat duduk, kekasihnya akan melepaskan kancing jasnya; dan saat berdiri, ia akan mengancing satu kancing teratas saja. Ia pikir itu hanyalah kebiasaan kekasihnya sebelum melihat Toneri melakukan hal yang sama.

Hinata memilih untuk menurunkan pandangannya ketika ia tanpa sengaja melirik Kabuto. Pria itu tidak berbicara, tidak pula bergerak. Matanya hanya terfokus pada jalanan tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

Ia menghela napas pelan. Bandul redupnya memantulkan bayangan tas yang tertidur di atas pahanya. Jika saja bisa, ia ingin membisu saja selama perjalanan yang dingin itu. Namun, Toneri tidak membiarkannya menunduk lebih lama.

"Aku pikir kau hanya bekerja di pagi hari," ia memulai.

Hinata mengangkat wajah, terdiam sejenak untuk memastikan pernyataan itu butuh respons. "Tidak, jadwal berputar setiap minggu. Sekarang minggu _shift_ malam untukku. Pergantian _shift_ terjadi pada jam empat sore. Karena itu aku harus segera berada di toko sekarang. Kalau tidak …." Hinata membisu seketika, teringat pada rangkaian kalimat yang sempat teralih dan kekesalannya terhadap Hidan.

Toneri mengangkat tangannya, menyeret lengan jas dan juga lengan kemeja garis-garis panjangnya. Tersisa dua puluh menit. Perjalanan menuju gerai Mi-Pan membutuhkan waktu lebih dari sejam, dan bagaimanapun gadis itu tetap akan terlambat. Keterlambatan yang melewati batas.

"Mau kubantu?" Hinata terkesiap, menoleh pada lawan bicaranya. Pandangan mereka bertemu sebelum Hinata tersadar untuk memindahkan arah pandangnya. "Aku jamin gajimu tidak akan dipotong karena keterlambatan ini."

Mulut itu terbuka, kemudian ia gigit bibirnya. Hinata jelas penasaran. Ia bisa saja mengatakan _iya_ , tetapi ada impuls yang membuatnya memilih untuk bertahan. Entah pada Kabuto yang membisu, entah pada pada sopir yang menuli, atau pada Toneri yang memberikan senyuman tanpa ia pahami maksudnya.

Bagi Toneri, bantuan itu tidaklah bernilai. Akan tetapi, bagi Hinata, untuk seukuran orang yang masih asing, Toneri terlalu baik padanya.

"Ti-tidak perlu, Toneri. Manajerku tidak akan marah, tidak masalah gajiku dipotong." Hinata berusaha berujar normal. "Ini juga salahku …," lirihnya hampir berbisik.

Ia dapat mendengar helaan pelan pria di sebelahnya. Toneri kembali menyandarkan punggung pada kursi sambil melipat kedua tangan dan kakinya. Matanya terpejam. Hinata kembali menunduk.

Pada dasarnya, tuan muda itu membenci penolakan, bahkan ketika kesempatan itu tidak lagi terperikan dan menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

Pada menit-menit yang berlalu adalah kecanggungan. Memang tidak sopan menolak secara terang-terangan. Hinata menyesali perbuatannya, tetapi tidak ada yang bisa diubah dari itu. Mungkin setelah ini akan lebih baik menghilang saja dari Toneri jika melihat bayangannya muncul.

Pada menit ketujuh, Toneri membuka matanya, lalu senyum itu kembali tertampil. Ia telah berhasil menahan hasratnya.

"Semua butuh waktu, bukan?" buka Toneri retorik. "Tidak terlalu surplus, tetapi tidak pula defisit." Toneri menaikkan kedua tangannya, menyejajarkan posisinya. "Aku harus menemukan titik ekuilibrium itu."

Hinata mengerjap sekali. "Ma-maksudnya?"

Ia menurunkan tangannya. "Segala sesuatunya harus seimbang. Statusku masih orang asing, akan aneh jika aku terlalu menebar kebaikan kepada orang yang menganggapku begitu." Ia menatap Hinata.

"Aku tidak menganggapmu begitu."

"Jangan bohong, Hinata. Kau mengatakan _tidak_ , tetapi gesturmu mengatakan sebaliknya."

Hinata menggenggam tali tasnya. Ternyata gagasan menerima tumpangan Toneri adalah hal yang lebih buruk dari rasa gugup dan kesal yang dijadikan satu. Pria itu dapat membaca apa yang ia rasakan layaknya sebuah buku yang terbuka. Seperti ada aura yang terus menekannya, ia berharap Mi-Pan segera muncul setelah belokan di depan.

"Tidak perlu takut padaku, Hinata." Gadis itu masih menatapnya elusif. "Berbisnis menuntutmu untuk mendominasi kepala-kepala yang ada. Belajar dari ekspresi mereka dan memainkan pikiran mereka." Toneri menjeda. "Tapi tenang saja. Ketika bersamamu, aku belajar untuk membiarkan segalanya berjalan apa adanya. Tidak cepat, tidak lambat."

Melihat senyum dan tatapan Toneri yang melembut, sedikit banyak menghilangkan kegusaran yang merengkuhnya, tergantikan dengan hangatnya senyuman itu.

Hinata tidak membalas. Aroma yang sempat menguap muncul lagi saat ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Toneri pun memilih untuk menuntaskan semuanya, tampak tidak ingin berbicara lebih lanjut. Ia membiarkan kalimatnya masuk hingga ke pikiran gadis itu.

Hinata memilih untuk kembali pada kaca jendela yang menampilkan tanah kosong yang dipenuhi ilalang, sesekali terkilas pula pohon yang menghiasi sisinya. Gadis itu tidak benar-benar menatap suasana luar. Pupilnya memantulkan hal lain selain hijaunya latar. Pada wajah yang lesi, pada helai ikal keperakan, pada mata yang menyala-nyala, pada hidung kecil yang bangir, dan pada bibir yang masih mengulas senyum.

Toneri tampak sempurna pada pantulan di matanya. Mengilap layaknya glasir yang baru saja dilicinkan. Ia yakin banyak wanita yang mengaguminya, atau bahkan rela mengorbankan sesuatu yang berharga hanya untuk dapat menikmati kesempurnaan itu lebih dekat.

Untuk menit-menit berikutnya, Hinata memilih untuk memandang ke depan. Ia berusaha untuk mengabaikan kehadiran Kabuto yang kini sedang membuka catatannya. Sebentar kemudian, pikirannya telah tenggelam pada kalimat yang harus ia ucapkan nanti.

Saat pikirannya sudah tersadar, mobil sedang melaju pelan memasuki kompleks pertokoan yang ia kenal. Hinata mendesah. Hanya berjarak lima toko lagi, ia akan sampai di tujuannya.

Toneri kembali menatap jam tangannya. "Pukul 16.52. Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja?"

Hinata menahan napasnya saat angka itu disebut. Hampir sejam, dan kegugupannya semakin menjadi. Tangannya mulai mendingin. Ia tidak akan baik-baik saja.

"Te-tenang saja, aku bisa mengatasinya."

Toneri terdiam. Jelas gadis itu sedang berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Matanya yang menyala mengerjap pelan.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kaurisaukan, Hinata. Bayangkan saja hal yang akan terjadi setelahnya—setelah kau meminta maaf, kau akan bekerja seperti semula."

 _Benar._ Hinata akan mengingatnya. Kegugupannya hanya masalah waktu saja.

Mobil telah menepi. Ketika Hinata akan membuka pintu, pergerakannya ditahan oleh tangan Toneri. Hinata terkesiap, tetapi hanya ekspresi tanya yang muncul kemudian.

"A-ada apa, Toneri?"

* * *

Saat Hidan hendak menutup laptopnya, sebuah email masuk. Ia mengeklik notifikasi dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika foto Hinata yang sedang berdiri menunggu tertampil. Hampir saja ia lupa bernapas.

Meskipun tidak ada kalimat yang menyertai foto tersebut, pria itu dapat langsung menerjemahkan maksudnya.

Mei yang menyadari ada perubahan pada air muka Hidan, langsung bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Hidan segera menutup laptopnya. "Maaf, Terumi. Aku harus pergi," ujarnya seraya membereskan semua barangnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Transaksi kita memang sudah selesai, tapi tidak bisakah kau menyisihkan waktu sedikit saja untuk mengobrol santai? Delapan tahun bukan waktu yang singkat."

"Kita masih bisa bertemu lagi di lain waktu. Ada hal yang tidak bisa aku tinggalkan."

Mei mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sambil tangan dan kakinya melipat, ia mendorong tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi. "Baiklah, aku pegang janjimu."

Tanpa meloloskan waktu lebih banyak lagi, Hidan segera berpamitan dan berlari menuju parkiran. Bulir kecil mulai muncul pada dahinya. Jasnya yang lupa ia kancing berkibar mengikuti pergerakan paniknya.

 _Brengsek. Kenapa di saat begini!_

Bayangan Hinata yang sedang menunggu kedatangannya muncul. Seharusnya Hinata telah sampai dari tadi jika saja ia dapat mengantarnya.

Hidan menggelengkan kepalanya. Jika ia punya waktu untuk menyesal, maka hidupnya akan dipenuhi penyesalan. Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal yang sudah terjadi.

Ia lantas mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dengan jemari yang bergetar, ia mencoba menyambungkan panggilan ke nomor Hinata. Panggilang tersambung, tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda akan diangkat. Ia mencoba kembali berkali-kali dan berakhir dengan kekecewaan.

Hidan menyentuhkan jemarinya ke gagang pintu saat telah berdiri di sebelah mobilnya. Betapa kesalnya ia ketika melihat proses gagang itu keluar. Walaupun tidak memakan waktu hingga tiga detik, tetapi bagi orang yang sedang tergesa-gesa sepertinya, pergerakan itu terasa lama sekali.

Hidan kembali merutuk. Ia membanting pintu mobil kencang lalu menarik sabuk pengaman dengan kasar. Tidak lama, mobil merah metalik itu meluncur pergi, membawa serta kekhawatiran dan ketakutan yang saling beresonansi.

 _ **Bersambung ….**_

A/N: Siapa pun yang menjadi antagonis di ff saya ataupun deskripsi saya yang cenderung negatif terhadap karakter tertentu, saya tidak bermaksud mem- _bashing_. Sifat dan sikap karakter disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan ff ini.


End file.
